son of fire and water
by pontus first god of the sea
Summary: Perseus is the son of Poseidon and Hestia. He is born a few decades after the first titan war and is made a god. How will the second titan and giant war go? pertemis later on as I like it more in the books kind of thing. Nico Reyna later as well starts in the past will end in the future. Adopted from bookandanimereader but changed. I own no pjo. please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Son of fire and water

(Time: A few decades after the first Titan war)

3rd person pov

Cries could be heard through the streets of Olympus. A new God was born the first born of both Poseidon and Hestia. The child was given to his mother to hold by the goddess of child birth Eiliethyia. The child has beautiful sea green eyes with a shade of orange. He had perfectly tanned skin and a perfectly molded face. He had messy jet black hair with a shade of brown.

The goddess of the hearth was looking at her son with a warm smile when the doors were opened gently to reveal the face of her lover. The god of the sea walked in to the room and sat on the seat beside his lover and child. "What do you think we should name him" she asked him as he sat down. The looked at his son with pride then answered "Perseus". The goddess gave him a warm smile than looked at her son and said "That's a wonderful name" brushing her hand through her new born son's hair.

(3 years' time skip) 3rd person pov

A dark figure of a 9 year old boy could be seen sprinting through the forest. The figure stopped when he arrived in a clearing about a 100 yard wide. He took out the bow from his back and readied his arrow and came into a stance suddenly 10 hellhounds leaped out of the forest and into the clearing but turned into yellow dust before it landed as an arrow pierced each through the head.

The figure then put the bow back on his back than took out 2 swords. The sword in his right hand was pure white and the edges were covered with red ice which would cause major damage. The other sword was pure black which seemed menacing on its own but even more menacing with the green fire covering its edge.

The man again got into a fighting stance but this time with the dual swords. The man waited for about 10 seconds than a small army of monsters came into the clearing. There were about 50 monsters consisting about 10 Cyclopes,20 hellhounds, 15 dracaene, 5 Lydian drakons. The man charged the army without any fear with great speed.

The man slashed the first 2 cyclopes splitting their head off and Turing them into yellow dust. He then made flames appear in his hand and blasted the drakon turning it into dust. He then charged the remaining monsters. He slashed, parried, hacked, cut until only 2 more drakons were left out of the 50 monsters

. He then proceeded to kill the 2 left. He then made green fire which is called Greek fire appear in his palm then blasted it towards the 2 drakons causing an explosion on impact turning the 2 monsters into dust.

The figure then sheathed his swords and proceeded to walk out of the clearing with a smirk on his face but stopped hearing a familiar voice "Perseus I see that you are enjoying yourself" the voice which was clearly of a woman said. The man named Perseus then turned and faced a women sitting in front of a fire. He then proceed and sat beside her "How was the meeting mother" Perseus asked.

She smiled at him and said "It was fine. The council has decided that you will become a god in 3 years' time when you become 18 in human age. The council also decided that depending on your domains you might be made into an Olympian as you are both mine and Poseidon's first born and also to keep the balance in the council after Athena joined as there are only nine members and that the number of females is 5 in the council where as the number of males are 4". Perseus smiled at his mother and then hugged and said "I better get back to training if I want to become an Olympian" with that he got up and walked out of the clearing.

(3 years later) Perseus pov

I was standing outside the Olympian throne room. The reason why as to I was standing there was that today I had turned 18 in mortal age. Today is the day I would became a god and learn what my domains are and weather I will become a minor, major or Olympian god.

To become an Olympian god I would have to have really strong domains as Zeus prefers to make his children into Olympians so that the meetings go in his favor and that the other gods cannot overrule him. He also does not like his brothers and their children becoming Olympians as to why he took away Hades' throne even though he is the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea so if I want to become an Olympian I need to have strong domains and gain everyone's approval to become an Olympian as to why I have trained for the last 4 years.

I pushed open the throne room doors and felt huge auras of power in the room but the strongest ones were coming from the back of the room. These auras were coming from my mom, dad and lord Zeus. I went and bowed in front of Lord Zeus than kneeled in front of my father.

Then Lord Zeus spoke "we are gathered here to make young Perseus first born son of my brother Poseidon and my sister Hestia into a god". Then all nine of the Olympians stood up and Lord Zeus chanted in ancient Greek "ι ζευς κινγ οφ τηε γοδς μακε περσευς φιρστ βορν σον οφ ποσειδον ανδ ηεστια ιντο α γοδ. λετ γολδεν ιξηορ φλοω τηρουγη ηις ϝεινς ανδ τηε φατες δεξιδε ηις δομαινσ" (meaning- I, Zeus king of the gods make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia into a god let golden ichor flow through his veins and the almighty fates choose his domains).

Then I felt myself being covered by a golden light and become more powerful. My skin became more toned, my muscles became more defined. My eyes changed color from green to black to red to yellow to golden to purple to white to orange than they were back to their original color. My aura became greater and became a mixture of many different colors.

The light around me faded and I came face to face with lady fates than all three of them bellowed together "_All hail, Lord Perseus god of Time, Monsters, Storms, Light, Darkness, Tides, Flames, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, Battle and second lord of the Seas he will also not be bound by any ancient laws_". Then they disappeared all the gods in the throne room were shocked after hearing my domains.

My father beaming with pride and my mother gave me a warm smile knowing that Zeus would have to make me an Olympian seeing my powers and that I may become a threat to Olympus if I am not bound to the Council. After a moment of silence Athena the goddess of wisdom spoke "This god is basically a demigod with the powers and abilities of a god, father we have to make him an Olympian, he is too strong to be a major or minor god and needs to be bound to Olympus otherwise he might become a threat to Olympus".

At this my father glared at Athena and said "my son would never become a threat to Olympus but never the less he should be made an Olympian". Zeus grumbled at this but accepted he chanted something in ancient Greek than said "I, Zeus make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia a member of the Olympian council, the tenth Olympian".

At this a throne rose between my father and Ares the god of war. The throne was a mixture of black and white it had my symbols of power curved in the back which were my dual swords which were overlapping each other forming a cross. There were scenes of battles curved into the sides. There were curving's of weapon, monsters, soldiers, heroes on the sides and armrests there was a sand clock on top of the throne which symbolized my domain of time.

There was a staff rested on the armrest of my throne that can turn into any type of weapon. It had a sand clock on the top of the staff which I also guessed symbolized my domain of time.

I went and sat on my throne and felt all the knowledge of my domains rushing into my head in a moment's time I knew all of my new abilities. I knew all of my duties and powers. I knew everything about each of my domains.

After a moment I told Zeus to continue the meeting. He continued and explained me about my duties as an Olympian and discussed my domains. He told me that as I am an Olympian I can have a lieutenant who can be a minor god. My lieutenant can help me in my duties and can watch over my domain while I am gone. I need to choose a domain where I will reside the condition of the domain will reflect my physical state and vice versa. If my domain is in turmoil I will grow weak and my glow and aura will decrease. In my domain my powers will increase and I will become stronger.

After Zeus dismissed the meeting all of the Olympians flashed out except me, my mom and my father. My father hugged me and congratulated me and told me how proud he is and then he flashed out. My mom came to me and hugged me and told me "Perseus I am very proud of you but don't abuse your powers and become arrogant like Zeus and Ares". I smiled at her and said "don't worry mom I won't become like them". She gave me a warm smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek and flashed out

After my mom left I thought what to do with my new powers and where to build my domain and whom to make my lieutenant. I then remembered that Zeus told me that I can take as long as I need to choose. After remembering this I relaxed a bit and thought that eventually a worthy minor god or demi-god will be born and after that I too flashed out of the throne room.Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**(120 years later) 3****rd**** person pov**

(Olympian throne room)

A figure was sitting on a throne made out of a mixture of black and white. The throne had different types of battle scenes curved into it along with monsters, different types of weapons, and heroes.

At the back of the throne was a curving of dual swords overlapping each other forming a cross. There was a sand clock on the top of the throne. There was a staff slanted on the armrest of the throne. The figure which was of a man seemed rather bored. He had jet black hair. Perfectly tanned skin and a well-built body. He had a very well molded face that many girls would call very handsome.

He was staring at the empty thrones before him with slight annoyance as he was the only one present for the meeting at the moment but he could not blame the others as he is the god of time he is too much punctual and arrives at the exact time that was given.

He closed his eyes and went into meditated state to pass the time but as soon as he closed them he felt nine large auras flash into the throne room and knew that everyone had arrived for the meeting. He then looked toward the throne room door to find to temporary thrones present for this meeting.

The throne on the right was obsidian black with bones as armrests and even though it is a temporary throne it radiated power. The other throne was a green-goldish color and had flowers growing from many parts of it. It gave off the essence of spring and also radiated a little power. He looked at the thrones with interest thinking why they were present as he was not informed about the meeting.

After a few minutes 3 figures flashed themselves into the throne room. The first was a man who had onyx black eyes and a shaved beard. He radiated a similar aura to that of Poseidon and Zeus. The figure recognized the man as his uncle Hades. Hades went and sat in the black throne of bones. The second figure was that of a beautiful women who looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. The figure recognized this as his cousin Persephone wife of Hades. She went and sat in the throne of flowers. The third figure that entered the room had also had onyx black eyes like that of hades. He was in his late teens. He had pale skin and an emotionless face. He had a well-built body but not as well built as the figure. He wore black clothes which matched the color of his eyes. The figure recognized the boy as his cousin Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone.

The figure after seeing Nicholas understood the reason for this meeting and smiled as a thought came to him. Nicholas at first bowed to Zeus then kneeled in front of his father. After a moments time Zeus bellowed "This meeting was called today to make Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone into a god but before we start the ritual and ceremony does anyone want to say anything". Perseus smiled and said "I do uncle".

Zeus nodded for him to carry one he looked at Nicholas and said "I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant and give him my blessing as Hades already has a lieutenant which is Thanatos and so he would not require him in the underworld so that is why I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant with his and Hades' permission".

He looked at Hades who gave him a nod he then looked at Nicholas and said "are you willing to become my Lieutenant". Nicholas smiled at his father and he gave him a nod "Then I give you my full blessing" with that Nicholas glowed several colors for a few second than the glow faded. "Then without further ado we shall make you a god".

Then all the Olympian god's stood up and Zeus chanted in ancient Greek " I, Zeus king of the gods make Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone into a god. Let golden ichor flow through your veins and the fates choose your domains.

With that Nicholas glowed many different colors his skin became paler his eyes changed color to a light blue with a shade of white. His clothes changed to light blue and his hair became a lighter color.

Then the glow subsided from him and the Fates appeared and bellowed "_**All hail Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone, god of flowers, dead, ghosts, Shadows and minor god of Monsters, Soldiers, Heroes, Assassins and the Lieutenant of Perseus"**_. After the fates revealed the domains and titles of Nicholas They disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Zeus then said "Nicholas Perseus will explain you your jobs as a god and his lieutenant" with this Nicholas nodded and looked at Perseus who gave him a smile and nodded. "Before I end this meeting is there anything anyone has to say". "I do uncle" said Perseus. Zeus looked at him quizzically but nodded for him to continue "As the god of Heroes I have noticed that the demi-god are mistreated in the society they live as outcasts due to their godly heritages as so I would like to make a camp for these demigod heroes called camp Half-Blood on an island near the coast of Greece. Here the demigods will be trained and will learn how to survive as they are mostly targeted by monsters due to their godly aura. The demigods will be given Quests by the gods which will test their training if they successfully fulfill these quests they will be given rewards. If they successfully fulfill many heroic quests will helps or saved the gods from disasters they will get the most precious gift of all which is immortality and will be made gods. I would also like to make the camp and the island as a whole as the domain in which I will reside and make my castle there as I am the god of Heroes. I will make heavy storms brew near the coast of the island so that the humans don't find the camp even though it will be surrounded by the mist. I would like to appoint the satyrs to search for demigods as they can sense their auras from miles away and bring them to camp as I will let the demigods cross the storm barricades. I would also like to appoint Chiron the centaur who was made partially immortal due to his help in the war as the camp activities director who teach and train the demigods as he is rather fond of them. The camp will have cabins dedicated to all the god minor, major and Olympian where the children of that god will stay. There will also be a cabin where the children who do not know who their parents are will reside" Perseus finished with a deep breath.

Zeus looked at him a little shocked and said "We shall have a vote". "Those in favor" hands rose the hand were of Perseus, Poseidon and Hestia who were supporting their son. Persephone raised her hand as she thought it was a good plan. Aphrodite raised her hand trying to impress Perseus but failed miserably as he did not even look at him. Demeter raised her hand as Perseus made her daughters step son his lieutenant.

Zeus looked at everyone shocked but nodded glumly "The council approves of your plan you may proceed with it, anything else". "Yes" says Hades. "What?" Zeus said quite annoyed. Hades said "I would like to adopt Perseus if Poseidon and Hestia agree?" Hades looked to Perseus` parents for confirmation. Poseidon looked reluctant but when Hestia agreed Poseidon agreed as well. Then Zeus said "Meeting dismissed" really fast so no one could say anything. Hades and Persephone headed to their son and congratulated him then flashed out. Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	3. Chapter 3

Select Language ▼

Chapter 3: God of Monster's

Previously

_Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out._

Perseus pov

We flashed out of the throne room and into a forest clearing. Nico looked at me curiously and asked "Why did we teleport here. Aren't we supposed to first make camp on that island then appoint Chiron as camp director and the Satyr's as scouts. Why did we teleport here".

I smiled at him and said "Before we start making camp and the warriors I would like to make a few thing's clear with you about our domains but first you have to swear on the Styx that you will not tell the content of this conversation to anyone else". Nico looked me questionably but nodded and said "I swear on the Styx".

Thunder boomed and I said "so first of all I did not reveal a lot of my powers to the rest of the Olympian's as they would think that I am a threat. First of all when Zeus asked me what powers did I have as the god of Monsters and Time. I replied that as the God of Monsters I only know all the monsters weakness and when in combat against them how to defeat them with as much less effort as possible and as the god of Time I know all the events of the past and can see major events that will take place in the next 300 years. This is all true but there are more powers which come with these domains. Which are that as the god of Monsters I can make an army of monsters if they swear their loyalty to me as the god of Monsters and also I can shape Shift into the basic form of any type of Monsters including the rare ones. I think you can also do this but they will be less powerful as you are the minor god of Monsters. Also as the god of time I can slow down time and even stop time of my opponent depending on his strength but I am still practicing as I did not fully master this power as you have my full blessing I think you can also do this but in a lesser extent. So as I was saying I did not reveal this powers to Zeus as he would think I am an threat and also he would want me to make an army of monsters for Olympus. I don't want to give him control over an army of monsters as with that power he would forcefully make all the other gods agree with his plan even if it bad".

Nico looked at me shocked but nodded for me to continue "So I will make a secret army of monsters and hide them in this forest. This forest well separated from the rest as it is on an island. This island has a magical barrier of mist surrounding it so that no one will notice it and it will only allow ones who have already been here to enter. I will only use this army when the need arises for example if another war breaks out like the titan war we can use this army to our advantage but for now I would like to keep this army a secret. I have brought you here as you are my lieutenant and also very close friend and cousin. Now that I have brought you here you can come here anytime you want". Nico looked at me understanding my need's to keep these powers a secret.

"So how many monsters have you recruited" he asked. I motioned him to a clearing in front of through the forest. He looked at me questionably but followed as we walked through the forest to the clearing I couldn't help but smirk at the surprise he would get when we reached the clearing.

Nicholas pov

I was literally stunned as we reached the clearing. In front of me was a giant fortress which looked rater much like a barracks. The fortress was half the size of my father's palace and that is saying something as it is the by far the largest palace to be ever built. By looking at the fortress I could guess it was strong and well built.

The walls were thick and the entrance gate was strong but what really shocked me was that there were about 500 monsters outside the fortress consisting of Cyclopes, Dracaene, and Hellhound's. At the back of the group I noticed there were about 50 drakons but not just any drakons they were Lydian drakons which are said to be the largest and strongest drakons.

Seeing my shocked expression Percy chuckled and motioned me to the fortress and started walking and naturally I started following him. As we entered the fortress my jaw literally dropped to the floor at the site. Inside was an Barracks and defense post set up for monsters but what surprised me was that there were 3 times the number of monster in the fortress than outside but the thing that really surprised me was that in the middle of the room were 12 monsters. They were extremely rare monsters which were the Minotaur, the Manticore, the Nemean lion, the Chimera, two 14-headed hydras, Orthrus, the Calydonian Boar, the Karkinos, The python and 2 giant dragons. I looked at Percy surprised but he just grinned and said "I see you liked my army of monsters" I nodded.

He then explained me about the army and how he first stared recruiting them. He told me all his adventures most of them were before I was born. After he explained me my duties and all of my powers and the duties as his lieutenant he got up and said "So that's all there is to be my lieutenant and a minor god any questions" I shook my head. "Ok then let's go to the forge and ask Hephaestus to send some Cyclops to the island so that they can start building the Camp". After he said that we both flashed out to Hephaestus forge.

Perseus pov

We both flashed out of the fortress to the front of the forges. We both walked deep into the forge. As we walked deeper into the forges I could hear clanks of metal as they are being hammered. When we reached the origin of the noises there was a figure part man and part machine.

He had ripped muscles but parts of his body were machinery. He had man scars which I presume he got when he was thrown out of Olympus by Hera. The figure was my cousin Hephaestus. Over the years I was an Olympian out of all the Olympians except my mom and dad I was the most closest to Hephaestus. Like Nico he also calls me by my nickname Percy

As we got closer to him he stopped his hammering and faced us. "So I presume you are here to ask me to build this so called camp for demigods Percy" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and said "Ok then just give me the layout of the camp and its design and also give the layout and design of your palace as you wanted the camp to be your domain and so your palace will also be located along with the location of the island and I will send a group of my elite Cyclopes forgers right away".

I smiled at him and made 3 blueprints appear one which contained the design and layout of the camp. The other two contained the design and layout of mine and Nico's palace as his palace will also be there as he is my lieutenant. Hephaestus told me that the construction of the camp will be done in a month's time and asked if there was anything else. I said "I have a sword called riptide that I took from Heracles in a duel and some Styx metal, along with mortal steel and stygian iron. Can you mix all this metal into my sword?" He replied "yes of course but you must swear on the Styx to never use this weapon against Olympus unless absolutely necessary". I smiled at him and swore the oath then both me and Nico flashed out to go and recruit Chiron and the satyrs.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes.

Perseus pov

We appeared in a forest clearing about 50 kilometers of the west coast of Greece. I motioned Nico to follow me. We walked through the forest it was night and the moon was shining brightly upon us I guess Selene was in a good mood (i.e. - Selene was the goddess of the moon before Artemis. She gave her domain to Artemis after she faded away).

We walked through the forest for about 10 minutes before we saw the light of a clearing in the middle of the forest. As we moved closer to the light I could make out a large camp consisting of many types of hybrids who are part man and part beast. The camp consisted mostly of Satyrs and Centaurs but I could also see a few Harpies amongst them.

As we entered the clearing all the creatures became alarmed and readied their weapons and pointed at us. I just flicked my hands and all the weapons fell out of their hands which is one of the perks of being the god of weapons that I can control the weapon which a more weaker being than me possess or that the weapon itself is weak or if it is just a basic weapon and in this case all three of the factors are applying hence I can disarm the easily with a flick of my hand which I just did.

All of the creatures looked at me astonished but I just shrugged it off. I was about to open my mouth before I saw a familiar face coming out of the crowd of astonished hybrids. It was the face of one of my favorite cousins Pan, the god of nature and the wild. (i.e. – Pan in this story is the son of Zeus and Thymbris as mentioned in some of the myths and hence is a cousin of Perseus who is a son of Hestia and Poseidon who are both siblings of Zeus).

He came and embraced me and NIco in a tight hug. "What do I owe the visit of my favorite cousins" he asked. I smiled at him and said "before I explain my cause of visit I would like to also meet Chiron as this also concerns him". He looked at me questionably but nodded. He motioned for a Centaur who was older than most of his breed in the camp to come forward yet he seemed to be much older than he looked. His eyes had knowledge in them with a deep hidden pain. He came forward and bowed to me but I shrugged and said "please Chiron do not bow to me as I do not like formalities also because you are much older and wiser than I am". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "what do I owe the pleasure of your presence my lord". "Please Chiron call me Perseus and the reason why I came here is that I am making a camp for all of the demi-god heroes on an island near the coast of Greece which is also to be my domain and I would like you to be their trainer as you are immortal and as you are also very fond of the demigods, I would also like to make you activities director as you will be in charge of my domain and camp while I am gone". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "I would be honored, my lord".

I nodded at him and said "Then after the camp is built within a month's time I will send Nicholas here to bring you to camp. He did not say anything but just nodded. "Now that that is taken care of I have a favor to ask of you Pan" I asked him and in return he just nodded for me to continue.

"I want you to move your council of cloven elders to a more permanent place from where they do not have to move from place to place for safety and with them I would like the satyrs, nymphs, harpies and centaurs to also move there and the place would be a large forest which is located in my domain this will also be your sanctuary also I would like you to send your satyrs to look around Greece for demigods as they have a very acute sense of smell and can see the godly aura of a demigod".

He looked at me with a smile as I gave him and his council a sanctuary in my domain which also meant that they will also get my protection as they are in my domain. "When shall I move my camp there my lord" he asked. I just smirked and said right now and without any word flashed everyone and everything in the clearing to a large clearing in a forest with a giant tree in the middle.

"This from now on shall be your sanctuary. You will find the forest is free of monsters as I have destroyed all of the ones in the island before we came to visit you" I told him with a smirk. _"What I mean is that I recruited all of them into my army before we came here" _I told Nico mentally. He chuckled at that which gave us a confused look from Pan.

"Furthermore there is a council room located in the oak tree and small houses are built into the nearby trees so that the Satyrs, Centaurs, Nymphs and Harpies can live there and be nearby the council at all times. The Hybrids are always allowed in camp grounds as they are also part of the camp as the Satyrs are the scouts for the camps, the Centaurs will provide as trainers along with Chiron who will act as the head, the Harpies will maintain the discipline in camp and will also clean up the camp, the nymphs will work in many different positions" I continued.

Pan nodded at me and asked "when shall I issue the satyrs to go and search for the demigods". "I think it is best to get started as soon as possible so I think you should send them in a week's time after they get settled here". He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now if you may excuse me and Nicholas here have an important matter to attend to I will visit here in about a week's time when the Satyrs will be sent to scout for demigods" I asked and he nodded.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

**Authors note! **

**So it has been a while and I apologize but I have barely had time to work on it. I hope it is good, and I will try and update as soon as possible but it might be awhile.**

**Chapter 5: I become a demigod**

Underlined = thoughts

**Time skip 16 years and 9 months before the second titan war**

**Percy POV**

As I sat on my throne lost in my own thoughts of what I was going to do, Hermes flashed into the throne room. I looked up and I said "oh good you are here, I need you to summon Nico to the throne room please tell him the words "it`s time" and he will understand what I mean. Thank you."

Hermes said "ok, but I need to speak to you after, it is urgent." then left.

Not even 5 minutes later did Nico appear and immediately said "are you out of your fucking mind?!"

I just looked up at my cousin who has grown to be my brother, and said "you are doing it to." Nico just stared at me and started gaping like a fish. Then he said "fine. Have you at least found a good mother?"

To which I replied "the greatest woman ever, and the good news is Poseidon is still my father so my natural water powers will be really strong even compared to now."

The thing is we both had forgotten that a certain messenger god was right next to us because he was going to ask me something. However we both remembered he was there when he said "What the Hades are you to up to?" So I explained

"Hermes I and Nico are going to use out god of heroes status to become demigods with our powers. The way we can pull this off is we split both our aspects power in half and put it into a mortal woman with a demigod child and we become that child while our godly power regenerates, and even after we can remain a demigod, however this demigod will be special, because of half of our Roman and Greek aspects this demigod will be a mix. We will both have forgotten about it so don't ask us and don't tell the gods and most importantly DON'T let slip of being both Greek and Roman, and don't tell the demigod us that we are actually mortal gods or everything is ruined. Also we will have a god version and demigod version, and since a god's life is basically routine we can put our god version on "auto pilot" and be the demigods. The demigods we become will be the most powerful demigods ever. I will have minor power over Monsters, Light, Darkness, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, and Battle, Time, Flames, Storms, and Tides. Nico will have power over Monsters, Flames, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses,__flowers, dead, ghosts,__Shadows, and Battle. However I will be stronger seeing as I am an Olympian.

Hermes just stood there, he was beyond shocked at what I had told him, and he said "Percy why choose to fall now? You know that grandfather is rising so why fall now?"

I replied "we can control the prophecy if I am the demigod mentioned. You know the prophecy _a half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds to see the world in endless sleep and the heroes soul cursed blade shall reap a single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze._ So if I am the child of prophecy then I can make sure Olympus is preserved not razed._"_ Hermes agreed to the plan so me and Nico made our demigod doubles.

**Time skip (yancy field trip)**

I am Percy Jackson and I am a dyslexic adhd trouble maker and we are on a field trip with my history teacher Mr. Bruner. Now I don't have good history with field trips or schools so my only hope is nothing goes wrong. Like the fact that I may punch an annoying bully called Nancy Bobofit in the face for throwing little chunks of pb and j at my best friends head. I was so annoyed that when she threw the next one it seemed like it was moving in slow motion and I caught it then threw it back. Now this isn't the first time something weird has happened like that, once I grabbed fire, I breathed under water in my tub, when I thought about rain it rained INSIDE but I can't ever tell anyone about this they would put me in a rubber room! This time something even stranger happened. When I stopped the chunk and threw it Mrs. Dodds looked back at me and then looked away, it was like she could sense there was something different about me.

We had finally arrived at the museum and I was thinking how badly I hated the museum when I realized I was reading the ancient Greek words perfectly. I must have been reading for a while because suddenly Mr. Bruner let us know it was lunch time. While we were eating Nancy was being annoying as usual but it had been an extremely bad day, I was so sick and tired of it that I heard a noise like rushing water and blowing air when Nancy took a swan dive in the fountain. When my vision cleared and my hearing was normal I heard a kid say "did you see what I saw?" and another say "the water it grabbed her." Then Mrs. Dodds came forward "Now honey, come with me." I knew I was in trouble so I gulped and followed. Grover stood up and yelped "it was me I swear!" Mrs. Dodds took one look and said "I don't think so Grover Underwood." Then led me off to the museum so I thought she is going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy I can handle that. Then she went past the gift shop and I was thinking what does she want from me? We were back in the Greek mythology exhibit and it was empty except me and Mrs. Dodds. She was standing in front of a statue of Hercules and she said "Ugh, I absolutely hate heroes. Always lying, wouldn't you agree Perseus?"

I nodded then gulped because she used my full first name which is never a good thing. I don't know why but when my full name is said I feel like someone else is watching and its creepy. Then she turned to me and said "now honey, I want what you stole" I said "what are you talking about?" she snarled the growled out "I want the bolt and the helmet now!" then her leather coat turned into wings and she turned into this weird creature and I heard someone say in my head grab your pen and uncap it as soon as my pen turned into a sword Mrs. Dodds, or whatever this thing is, hissed and lunged, suddenly she slowed and when I looked at a reflective surface my eyes were glowing gold and I noticed my sword looked different from when I summoned it at my house after I breathed under water. Before it was a bronze like color and now it was a mix of a lot of different colors. It radiated a power that made the monster's eyes flash with fear until I swung like I was a master and loped off her head. I was expecting blood but instead she exploded into gold dust. When I turned to look at the door I saw Grover and Mr. Bruner looking at me with wide eyes.

Grover bowed and I was beyond confused then Mr. Bruner bowed his head and he said "I am sorry lord Perseus I didn't realize you were in our midst as a mortal I am very sorry." I said "what the heck are you two talking about?" then my sword went back to normal then they stopped bowing and said "are you not a god?" I thought they were delusional so I said "ok weirdo's I don't know what just attacked me, or why my pen turned into a different sword then the one other time I uncapped it, or why you asked if I am God but I am going to go now." Then Mr. Bruner said "maybe he is Perseus' kid?" I was getting frustrated at these to psychos' so I exclaimed "I am still here!" Mr. Bruner looked at me "you need to follow me." Then to Grover "he is powerful and is to be protected I think he is big three, so you need to escort him to camp." Grover looked nervous "b-b-but sir, I mean, last time-" Mr. Bruner cut him off "you will be fine, just make sure you don't stop until you're at camp." Grover nodded, looked at me and said "lets go." Then pushed me towards the door, I stopped and yelled "what the hell are you talking about!" when they were done explaining I said "geez didn't realize what I could do was a part of something so big." They nodded then said "alright lets hurry up"

I nodded and followed Grover. When we arrived at my house my mom took one look at Grover and grabbed her coat and keys and we left. When my mom was done explaining everything I was happy that my dad hadn't left me and my mom but that he was actually forbidden from seeing us. I was about to say something when I heard a bellow so terrifying I jumped I'm my seat.

Grover looked at my mom and said "Sally please drive faster because I think that was a terrifying thing that could kill us very fast." So my mom sped up a lot. All the sudden our car was upside down a hole in the roof that was sizzling and all I could think was lightning, mom, Grover, monster. That was enough to spur me to action and so I got up and got out and shook my mom and Grover. They got up and we started to run. We made it to a large hill when the thing caught up and charged. He started to move very slow so I pulled out my sword and stabbed his stomach. He roared and tried to swipe me but he was moving very slow so I jumped up let go and a fireball formed in my hand I didn't question it I just threw it at the monster. I finally realized that my powers react based on my emotions.

When it hit it exploded so the monster turned into gold dust I was exhausted so I trudged up the hill and my mom said "honey you have to go on without me I can't go further the barrier won't let me."

I looked at Grover and said "is there anything you can do?"

He nodded and said "I Grover Underwood herby give Sally Jackson permission to enter." After a long time being introduced to everyone I met this girl Annabeth who was very annoying, she wouldn't leave me alone and kept asking all these questions. Eventually she said something about "the one" and I was so confused so I asked what she was talking about so she said that she was waiting for someone so she could go on a quest. That was when a conch shell blew and she said "that was the signal for dinner, follow me." I wanted to get away from this girl so I said "I can find my own way I'm not useless." Then I walked away, I could hear her huff in annoyance like she couldn't believe someone had done that, I guess no one's done that to her before, which is a miracle. So anyway, I was walking around and found myself on the beach, since I'm a son of Poseidon, since my mom told me on the way here, I decided to just walk on the beach. I was walking for a while when I tripped over someone. Whoever it was must have been sleeping or something because they yelled "HEY! Oh Percy I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." I knew that voice, it was my mom, so I turned around and said "I'm sorry mom I didn't see you there, speaking of which, what were you doing sleeping there?" I waited for her to respond when I saw her eyes water, then I realized "it's because of him, isn't it? You were thinking of dad.." she nodded even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Honey, when I met your father-"

"I know, he walked out of the ocean and looked absolutely godly. I know mom, you have told this story before."

Then she said "Yes that is exactly right. Now go on, you need to eat."

I was on my way to the dining hall when this big mean looking girl came up to me and said "you the new kid?"

I was ready for a fight, I could just tell she was going to show me how strong she was but I didn't want to fight right now so instead I said "Are you a daughter of Ares the war god?"

She replied "Yes, you got a problem with that kid?"

I didn't want to start anything so I chose the smart route "no I think that without him the world would never be right because with war comes peace and with peace comes love, so that means without him life would not be worth living. Life is only worth living for the people you would die for."

She seemed absolutely shocked "You are the first person to ever realize why my father is a god and what he stands for. I had planned on dunking your head in toilet water for initiation but instead I will see how you do in capture the flag, if you do good then we skip it, if not we go ahead with initiation."

Made sense to me so I agreed "makes sense to me, hope to see you soon."

**Time skip (after dinner)**

So its capture the flag now, and I was on defense, you know, since I suck. I was bored out of my mind just sitting next to the lake when I heard a battle cry and two of Clarisse's siblings came out of the woods and started to attack me. First it was a brunette with huge muscles and he swung at me fast, his sword sliced my cheek open and almost cut my eye. It hurt like Hades and it made me stumble back but there was already another guy behind me who kicked me in the back and fall forward right into the first guys' fist as he threw an uppercut. I feel into the creek and felt a surge of energy so I stood back up, looked at the two and uncapped my sword and I was hoping for the multi-metal but all I got was the bronze color. I saw the brunette swing his sword, and this time I knew exactly how to finish him and how to block it, I but my hand along the flat of my blade and the opposite flat towards his swinging sword. When the two blades collided the rebound shock from my strong block made his sword fall from his grip and I slashed him across the chest, not deadly but painful enough to make him faint, taking him out of the fight.

The second guy did a powerful down swing only for me to roll away and look at the weapon and wishing it was a knife not a sword, and poof!, it's a knife, then back to a sword (his powers over weapons). I don't know who was more confused, me or him, but I lunged fast and hit him on the temple with the butt of my sword and knocked him out, when Luke dashed across the boundary line and Chiron sounded the conch horn signaling we won the game.

I was so tired it was unbelievable, and I fell to my knees, I was just about to stand when I heard a growl and felt a sudden weight on my chest with claws digging into my armor and starting to scratch my chest and the creek behind me rose up, turned to ice, and pierced a hellhounds chest causing it to turn to gold dust and everyone to be quiet and stare at me as I crawl into the creek and heal my chest.

Chiron came up to me and pulled me out of the creek, looked me dead in the eye, and said "go to the big house, go to the attic, and speak to the Oracle of Delphi."

**Time Skip (prophecy, and first quest)**

I got to the attic and didn't see anybody, just a weird mummy thing, and I heard a voice. A very creepy voice, like an old snake with metal scales sliding on stone, it said

"_Approach seeker and ask"_

I was so confused so I asked "what am I supposed to do?"

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail what to save what matters most in the end."_

**Time Skip (training)**

I told Chiron the prophecy and every part made him paler and paler and after it was over he told me I needed to pick two companions and that one person volunteered, I am pretty sure I know who they are talking about and I am not looking forward to it. I finally reached the sword arena and I saw the camps best sword fighter, Luke. I walked into the sword arena and saw as he finished a match within 15 seconds by slashing his hand and a half sword then when the other person blocked, he put the flat of his blade on the hilt of the sword and twisted down, disarming his opponent. I knew if I stood any chance I would need to get some sword training so I walked up to Luke after his fight and asked him if he would mind training me for my quest. He agreed to train me and said that it could take a good week before I would be ready to leave for the quest. Next thing I know I am in the ring with the camps best fighter in the last 150 years.

**Time Skip (test fight after training)**

Its been a week and me and Luke have become good friends, I actually wish I could take him on the quest instead of Annabeth but she volunteered and has been looking forward to going on a quest for quite some time and I am not one to diminish a person's dreams so I decided to let her go. I have been thinking all this on my way walking towards the sword arena for my final test fight with Luke to see if I am good enough to leave for my quest or not. I had just arrived at the sword arena at the same time as Luke and said "Ready for our fight?"

He smirked and replied in a proud voice "I know you will do fine, you are a fast learner and an incredibly great fighter."

I felt amazing because of how my sword instructor complimented me. I just wanted to test myself to see how much better I have gotten from his training. I stepped in the arena and drew my sword and took my stance, Luke drew his sword and took his stance, and when some other demi-god yelled start, Luke charged with a quick down swipe. I jumped back, parried the blow and jabbed at his thigh but he struck downwards making my blade bounce off the ground and I spun, slashed at his arm and he strong blocked me causing me to almost lose my blade so I gripped tight and then jumped backwards. I had just gotten a strong grip as Luke swiped at my chest, I met his blade with my own and put the flat of my blade on his hilt and pushed downwards but it didn't work. He grinned and hit me in the face with the hilt of his blade and kicked me in the chest, knocking me flat my back and knocking my sword out of my hand sending it skittering across the floor and knocking over an open water bottle soaking the hilt in water. I crawled across the floor and grabbed the hilt and a burst of energy flooded over me, I stood up and slashed at his chest, and as he blocked I did the hilt disarm and got it out of his hands, spun, and bashed his temple knocking him out. I won. I don't know how I did it but I beat the best sword fighter in all of Camp Half-Blood! I am so full of energy and happiness from winning and proving to Chiron that I am ready for the quest to retrieve….. wait, I don't even know what I am supposed to get. I figured I should go ask Chiron just what it is I am looking for so I started walking towards the big house. I saw him sitting on the big house porch playing pinochle with Mr. D and losing. I walked up towards Chiron, and reluctantly bowed to Mr. D, then turned towards Chiron and he said "what do you need young hero?"

I replied "I have passed my test fight with Luke and was about ready to go pack when I realized that I had no idea what I am going to have to retrieve."

Mr. D laughed really loud and then stopped abruptly and said "you stupid ignorant mortal. How many storm clouds have you seen since you have been at camp? How much rain has fallen? I'll tell you, 3 feet of rain and 4 storms. Now how much lightening have you seen? None. Do you know what you have to retrieve yet?"

I was so confused, I had no clue what he was talking about so I replied "I have no clue. Sorry."

He said to Chiron "I thought you taught the kid!?"

Chiron rolled his eyes at him and calmly said to him "I did teach him, he just slept all the time."

Mr. D scuffed "well since you are completely incompetent in figuring it out on your own I am going to tell you what it is you are looking for, Zeus' master bolt, the very weapon that helped to kill Kronos in the titan war."

I was so confused "what do you mean BOLT? Like, a lightning bolt? How did someone manage to steal a freaking LIGHTNING BOLT from the king of the gods?!"

"Well the only way to actually steal from a god is under the protection of another god. Now add in Poseidon Zeus' rivalry, and then the oath the big three made to not have children anymore, then poof, Poseidon had a child and kept you a secret from the whole godly world until right after Zeus realized his Bolt is missing." Chiron explained

I was slowly understanding what was happening, and I was beyond pissed. My hands started to glow a light blue color, the water around me started to form weird shapes, the clouds above me started to condense into a heavy dangerous storm, the ground started to shake, the fire around me began to heat up when I heard a voice in my head. "you cannot be using these powers around other gods or immortals. Besides your body cannot handle them just yet." Then I blacked out.

I had just started to come back to consciousness and heard Chiron talking to two people. "Young Annabeth, you will need to go pack for tomorrow as the Apollo campers say Percy should be awake by then. Grover you should go pack as well." I heard a trot and walk when Chiron spoke up again "okay young hero I know you are awake by now, so sit up because we need to speak, and do try to refrain from exerting power again, you are far to new for that much power in one day."

I sat up and we talked about all the power he saw, and how powerful I was, and just what would happen if I used to much power at one time. I would burn up. I was sick and tired of waiting to leave for this quest, I wanted to get it over with and just relax, I just found out that I am a demi-god, and then the king of the gods accuses me of stealing his weapon. So I went to my cabin and went to sleep thinking of the hard day tomorrow.

**Time skip (next morning)**

*Knock knock knock knock knock* "I'm coming! Jeez! Give me a second to wake up would you?!" I opened the door to see a head of blond hair and an orange camp T-shirt, with blue jeans.

"Are you ready to go or what lazy seaweed brain.?" She looked so annoyed but I knew I still had 2 hours before we are allowed to leave camp, then I thought it was weird that I knew that because I don't have a clock in here.

"Yes, I will be ready to go in a bit, I just need to get changed, now go away." And I shut the door on her and got dressed.

I had just eaten breakfast and was waiting at the top of the hill for Argus and the camp van. Before Annabeth and Grover had shown up Luke came up to me and he gave me some shoes with wings on them. I ended up giving them to Grover. Annabeth and Grover were talking and me and Grover were talking, but me and Annabeth didn't do much talking, obviously, when Argus honked the horn to let us know it's time to go I ran down the hill and all but jumped in the car. Argus looked at me, and I know what he was thinking _'why is this demi-god so ready to, more than likely, die?' _I just said "what? Never seen a demi-god ready to be a gods chew toy for fun and games that usually end in my death?!" he just about laughed and shook his head probably once again thinking _'this demi-god is psychotic.'_ Finally Annabeth and Grover got in the car and we were on our way to retrieve the most powerful weapon in history of godly weapons. Argus checked to make sure we had our bags full of cash and emergency medical supplies Chiron gave us then kicked us out. We didn't know where to go so we went to the train and asked for tickets as far west as the train goes, the guy at the ticket counter looked us over, three young, seemingly normal, and financially unstable kids asking for tickets of the most expensive kind, and just said "240 dollars please", god I love New York. I pulled off the bag with the money in it, and fished out 12 $20 bills, and handed them over to the guy who in turn gave us the tickets we need to board the train. We walked over to the train, showed our passes, and the conductor person let us on. We took a right, went to an empty train car with beds, dropped our stuff, and took a nap on our way to New Jersey.

**Time skip (New Jersey)**

The train conductors voice came over the intercom saying something garbled waking us up from our nap and I faintly heard "outskirts of New Jersey then heading into the city itself where some people will have to change trains." I was just starting to wake up when the door to our room flung open and three identical ladies that looked exactly like an older version of Mrs. Dodds walked by, slowed then looked forward again. All of this happened at the same time a book flew off of the bookshelf and almost smashed Annabeth in the head, and like usual my powers acted up for a random reason and stopped time around the book and freezing it in the air. Using powers obviously makes a demi-gods aura flare which caused the 3 old women to look at us again and I realized what they were. Furies. I was terrified and didn't know what to do when they started to walk in cabin I shook Annabeth and Grover awake put the bag straps around their chests and mine, then grabbed them both around the hips, and jumped out of the train windows. We tumbled down a grassy hill, at around 9 mph, thank the gods the train had just started to move, when the train car we were in was struck by lightning only in the location by the door and heard a piercing screech so I knew those three had been vaporized, but also knew police would be here any minute, and would review every train car video recording, they would see us go out the window when whatever they would see, happened. After a few minutes of being disoriented from the jump we ran towards the woods.

When we got into the woods we kept running, we were running, and running, and running, for what felt like an hour until we finally reached and old road with some stores on it. They were houses and stores, so I was a little worried we would be kidnapped or something then remembered the awesome powers we have so I started walking to one that had lights on and smoke coming out of the chimney, and when we reached the door I could smell burgers and nachos and all that amazing food. Being a hungry teenage demi-god on the run for his life and trying to save the world I was pretty hungry so I did the only sensible thing, I knocked. Grover could smell the food too, I know he could by the look on his face, but then his face went from one of major hunger, to one of confusion, he turned around on the porch and sniffed the air so I knew he thought something was wrong. I was just about to ask what was wrong when the door to _Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium _opened and an old lady was standing there. She said "what are you dears doing out there? It cold out there, and you lot look hungry, please come in, come come." We went inside and were glad to be out of the cold from the ocean breeze, and saw she had lots of food cooking, so we sat at the table and when she next came to the other side of the bar I got a random psychedelic hallucination or vision but whatever it was, I saw this poor old woman flicker into an ugly thing with snakes for hair. Medusa. I knew that we would be dead in an instant if she knew that we knew, so I nudged Grover and made a sniffing sound then looked at Medusa. He didn't understand but he was still sniffing, I nudged him again, made the sniffing sound, pointed at a statue, and then at the woman. Then he got it, he whispered to Annabeth and she gasped drawing attention to us. The woman got suspicious and then walked over, I was so worried she would go monster and kill us but she didn't. I focused hard on the water fountain right outside the back door and felt a tremble, but I wasn't fast enough and she bashed Grover on the head and he was out, then I heard a big whoosh and water came flying through the door and smashed into her back, her hood came off when she fell to the ground and out popped some snake hair. She laughed, an evil cackle "I knew I smelt ocean, a son of the sea god. I will never forget my lovers smell, well my exlover, you see he dumped me because this one's (she pointed at Annabeth) mother turned me into a monster. Now you all are going die, it won't be painful for you and the satyr, but for the daughter of Athena, she has to die painfully." So she charged me, I kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground, reached in my pocket to pull out my pen. However, before I could uncap it the monster got back up, so I had to shut my eyes, so far I have been lucky but I didn't want to take any more risks. She charged again just as my sword uncapped and slashed deep gouges in my chest with her claws. I cried out and fell to the floor, and she was about to pounce on me when Annabeth slashed diagonally upward and across Medusas back allowing me to roll away stand up and swing my sword, I felt some momentary resistance, then her a dull _thunk_ and felt something wet soak into my shoe, I was grossed out and looked down to see the decapitated head, with its eyes closed.

Annabeth was so shocked I had killed a monster she said "wow Percy, you killed her. You actually killed Medusa. You saved us!" and she hugged me. I reached my arms around her waist and held her close. Then we realized what we were doing and jumped apart, I was so caught up in the moment but I know why I hugged her.

I said "thank you for saving me, I couldn't have killed her without you, now would you like to eat? Because I know a great place with lots of food and a comfy couch, its right inside, (that when I realized that sometime during out fight with Medusa we ended up outside), so how about it?"

Annabeth was grinning at my sarcasm and we just starred at each other then I heard groan from inside, Grover! We forgot about him, I grabbed her hand and we ran in the house, Grover took one look at the door to outside and said "what did I miss?" me and Annabeth just laughed, hard.

Then Annabeth said "the son of the sea god killed Medusa and he was heroic." I didn't like getting all the credit so I said "the only reason I could kill Medusa was that Annabeth saved my life when Medusa was about to pounce on me, now I say we eat, we could use the energy the food gives us to continue our quest." So we ate, we ate so much it was a wonder we didn't explode. Then I remembered the head, and I went in the backroom and saw a bunch of boxes, some drachmas, and a pouch that said Hermes quick delivery system cost is 2 drachmas. So I grabbed a box big enough to fit a head and grabbed all the drachmas I could find and went outside, wrapped the head in a blanket and then put it in the box and signed it

"_THE GODS_

_MOUNT OLYMPUS_

_600__TH__ FLOOR,_

_EMPIRE STATE BUILDING_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes,_

_Percy Jackson"_

Annabeth saw the writing and laughed, then after I threw it up and it disappeared she freaked out, "Percy! The gods are not going to like that! They might kill you for that!" I didn't care though, we could have died and they did nothing, they are too busy being pissy about a freaking lightning bolt, and too busy sending teenagers to try and clear a GODS name. Seriously?! They make CHILDREN do the work of GODS! But whatever, it's just how it is they make the rules and I will do what they want, so we should probably get a move on. After we talked over a plan, we had decided to go to a train station because they get us the farthest the fasted and don't allow monsters to catch our scent very often, so we grabbed our bags, stocked up on some food and drinks, then we left, we had decided to go to St. Luis. We walked about 6 miles to the train station, and it was a very boring and uneventful walk of me an Annabeth and Grover talking and me and Annabeth holding hands. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe we could have something. When we got to the train station I walked up to the ticket booth with a wad of cash, I looked at the ticket guy and asked for 3 tickets to St. Luis and he said "I don't think you can afford that", then I slapped the wad of cash and said "three tickets, now. And make them premium, I am not going to ask again." He nodded and apologized then gave me the tickets, I walked back to Annabeth and Grover and we boarded.

**Time Skip (Saint Louis)**

We had just arrived in Saint Louis and were about 3 miles from the Saint Louis Arch and Annabeth was dying to see it, and I knew it was the Athena blood in her. So we went and we saw that we would get in these carts ride to the top and could get out and then ride back down, so we did it. However the ride up there was so awkward, we were in a car with an old fat lady and her tiny dog, I think it was a service Chihuahua because the people in control didn't say anything. The ride up there he kept growling, and she kept petting him and saying "now now sunny, behave." I thought it was an odd name so I asked "sunny? Is that his name?" she just simply said "no." like it all made sense now. The whole ride up there Annabeth was so cute, spewing facts the whole time. After we got up there we spent about 15 minutes looking at the view then we went to go back down, but when we got to the cart there was only room for 2 more, and I made Annabeth and Grover go down the arch, and it was just me and the old women.

We were talking while waiting for the next one and she licked her lips with her forked tongue and then… wait, forked tongue?! I was still processing and started to draw my pen when she said "okay sunny, if you want to, just make it fast." And her dog morphed into a giant beast, and on the collar it said "chimera experiment 43, if found report to Tartarus hotline 666". Then the beast's mouth turned a deep searing red. I knew something was about to happen and it would be bad so I jumped out of the way just as a column of white hot fire came flying out of its mouth blowing a hole in the side of the arch, I stood up and slashed at the beast's face but it moved its face and its tail, that apparently is a snake, bites me! It freaking bites my arm, and I can feel the poison moving in my body, well this is great. It made my legs go weak and I fell to my knees. I saw the beast's mouth light up and knew I wouldn't be able to dodge this one. I was right by the hole and thought, I either burn or splat, I choose splat.

I leaned backwards and started to fall just as the beast blew fire, so now I'm falling 630 feet, poisoned, and on fire. And I felt fine, I felt totally energized, and powerful, and it confused me, I should be in pain and dying but I'm fine, just falling, then *whoosh* I hit the water. I was just going to die, I failed, but then I realized I was fine, could breathe, and dry. Man these powers are so weird, they work then they don't then I get new ones then they go away. UGH! "Percy, calm down. Percy do you hear me?" the voice sounded like my mother, then I saw a lady form and she said "I am not your mother young hero, I am a nereid, from your fathers court, I bring a message and I must be fast, my river sisters cannot hold my form for much longer, I am of salt they are of clean so just listen, you need to get to Santa Monica, and hurry, your father has gifts for you there." Then she faded away. I needed to get to Santa Monica now, so I shot out of the river and walked towards the big crowd looking at the arch and yelling or crying about possible terrorism. I saw Grover and Annabeth looking at the arch worriedly and I said "guys, I am fine, we need to move now!" Annabeth cried out and flung herself at me and I held her and said "I'm fine but we need to move, my father summoned me to Santa Monica." She got wide eyed and said "then get moving, you don't ignore a summons.

**Time Skip (Santa Monica)**

We made it to the Santa Monica beach, and Annabeth kept saying things about showing a large amount of respect and all that, but frankly, I knew I would just get another servant, not my father so I was a little upset but I was going to be respectful to whoever came to meet me just because they wasted their time. I walked into the ocean and forced myself to walk on the bottom even when my face went under, I even opened my eyes, but it turns out I didn't have to walk that far, because as soon as my head went under and I walked 20 steps I saw a woman standing in front of me, I approached her and said "are you the same woman from Saint Louis?"

She seemed pleased that I remembered the woman and followed her directions and she replied "yes young hero. I am the Nereid from you fathers court. I am here to give you a gift on your fathers behalf." She pulled out three pearls and gave them to me, she said "these pearls will protect you from your uncle and remember, what comes from the sea, returns to the sea." Then she disappeared. I kept waiting for her to come back, I called her name for about 5 minutes but when it was clear she wasn't coming back I just walked back to shore towards Annabeth and Grover. Then when I told them what she said they realized where we were headed, Hades domain, but we had no idea where the entrance was when suddenly a note was carved in the sand that said Las Vegas DOI studios._**(I know its not in las vegas in the book, but I just thought it was fitting for Hells entrance to be in "sin city")**_ So we once again bought train tickets, I was really getting sick and tired of trains, and headed to las vegas.

**Time Skip (las vegas)**

We had just arrived in L.V. and were trying to figure out where to go because DOI studios was not in the phone book. That's just great, mythological locations making the lives of demigods harder since the reign of the gods. Yay. We were getting seriously pissed off at the gods for not helping us but we decided that the next casino we saw we would ask for some directions. That turned out to be a place called "_The Lotus hotel and casino"_ since it was getting dark anyways we decided that we would check in for the night and go to sleep, so we walked into the casino and a desk clerk walked over to us and said "hello," handed us a booklet and card "here is your card, fully loaded, and a booklet of all the prices, but knowing how much money you have on those cards that isn't a problem, anyways, since you are platinum members you have unrestricted access to all floors and you have room on the penthouse level, just call down and ask for help if you ever need any." I was 110% sure this guy had us mistaken for a billionaire tycoons sons and daughter. And right as I was about to correct the man I heard games and music and could smell food like I have never smelled before. I looked at my friends and we decided to take advantage of it. We went to the penthouse and took showers, found new clothes, and ordered room service. Annabeth and Grover kept talking about the games and stuff but I basically ordered them to go to sleep, when they finally did I also fell asleep. We all woke up at the same time, we had our cards on us and headed to the lobby, we were passing through the lobby when Grover made a b-line for the games and Annabeth followed suit. I was so confused as to what they were doing, they know we are on a deadline and only had a week left but they wanted to play games?! WHAT?! I grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them towards the door, and they yelled at the same time "What are you doing Percy? We have time and want to play some games." I said "we have 7 days to save the world, we can't do this right now! What is wrong with you guys? Come on, let's leave, now." They still were in a trance or something and I did all I could to snap them out of it, yelled, pulled, slapped, and none of it worked so I decided to try something else, I sprayed them with water from a nearby fountain and that worked, and we ran out of there before we all were pulled under the influence of whatever witchy woo woo this was. When we got out of the building I saw the date and realized it had been four days, and all we got was a card and some rest and food, and we still had no idea where the entrance to Hades domain was. Then the shadows surrounded us.

When we could see again we were in front of a two path ways in a place that looked like a barren waste land of death, I guess Hades will be expecting us then. One path was made of onyx, the other was a gravel path that forked into a dirt and gravel path, the onyx path way looked like it headed towards the fields of punishment. The gravel path looked like it leads towards a cave and the dirt looks like it heads towards the castle. Of course we don't want to end up in the field of punishment and we need a plan about how to get the bolt from Hades, so we need a place to be safe and think for a minute, that drove us to choose the cave.

After we made it to the cave we saw a pit, it was cold in the cave and we could hear chanting, not the kind of chanting we do around the campfire at camp, this one is ridiculously ancient and powerful. It chilled my bones and the voice chanting it sounded like knifes being sharpened on another knife being sharpened on a grind stone. Then I felt my feet slipping and dragging in the ground slowly being pulled toward the hole, my friends were frozen and seemed like they were a million mile away mentally. Then I realized, they were frozen in time. This means that the one deity that controls time is in this pit and is trying to drag me towards him. His reason for wanting me is because I am the prophecy child, of a prophecy I know nothing about. After this thought I realized where the only time being is right now, Tartarus. So I fought against this weird chant, I strained as hard as I could then the weirdest thing happened, the darkness around me bent inwards, my friends started to move, albeit slowly so they were still under a time spell, I drew my sword and it was the multi-metal blade, the weapon of a god, the nearest monsters from the underworld came running in and pulled my away, some jumped in to try and stop the chanting and I drove my sword into the ground and heaved myself upwards until I couldn't feel the pull, then I started to slice and hack away at the monsters. I don't know why they helped me but they were monsters, so I killed them. More monsters came out with my friends and their time spell broke, so Annabeth drew her knife and started stabbing, Grover beat them with his club, and I cut them down. I ran to Annabeth and hugged her and she cried into my shoulder about how close she came to loosing me. I said "shh, it's ok, I'm ok, I'm alive, and we have to save the world. Now come on wise girl, let's go talk to the lord of the dead.

As the castle doors opened I thought "this has to have been the crappiest summer of my life." We walked into lord Hades' throne room and he said "hello young hero's, I have heard that you have been looking for the entrance to my domain, I traveled you here but you chose the path that lead towards Tartarus at first, lucky you made it out though. No doubt to steal something else, but what I cant seem to wrap my immortal mind around is why you would come back after you successfully took my symbol of power and Zeus' and got away from it. So I have three choices, choice one, I believe that you are extremely stupid, choice two, I choose to believe that you are extremely pompous, or choice three, you are innocent. Now you tell me why I don't choose numbers one or two."

We were all freaking out, and we were kind of confused but I pulled myself together enough to say "I would prefer you choose number three because we honestly thought you had someone steal the lightning bolt so a war would start killing massive amounts of people expanding your empire and making you stronger."

He chuckled an un-amused chuckle and said "of course, people think that. But do you think I want a bigger empire? Look behind you," we turned around and saw hundreds of lines and all of them extremely long and twisty, "now you see, my empire is too big, the politics of running it are mind-numbing and it causes me to be grouchy all the time, and I hate war. I hate war with a passion so bright that if I let it out it could light up the darkest pit of Tartarus."

That's when it hit me, I said "my lord, you have just shown me the truth as to who stole Zeus' bolt and your Helmet of Darkness. I will get you both your weapons of power back."

He had a confused look and said "you think I am just going to let you get out of here free?"

It was probably disrespectful but I said "I don't care what you would let us do, we are leaving." Then we all took out our pearls and crushed them under our feet. I heard him yell attack but the bubbles had already erupted around us protecting us from whatever happens. Then we raced toward the ceiling and we popped at the top of the ocean and were picked up by a boat, thankfully Luke's shoes hid Grover's hooves. We got to shore and we called out for Ares to appear, and when he did he kicked my chest and yelled "you snot nosed punk, why are you not dead!?" I hit my back and rolled on my side then stood on my feet and drew my sword. "I am not dead because you have yet to return the weapons you stole. I swore to myself that I would clear my fathers' name and that is exactly what I am going to do. Now return the bolt to Zeus and the Helmet to Hades." He smirked "or what? Are you going to make me? You are nothing but a punk demi-god, I am a GOD! I will kill you if I have to, just to make sure this war happens. Even if by some miracle you survive you still won't figure out how I got them." I had an idea, "lets have a duel then. My skill against yours, if I win then you tell me who stole the weapons, you give them to me and get me, Annabeth, and Grover to Olympus." I heard Annabeth yell out a no and start crying, then I heard Grover comforting her, and Ares laughed "fine young pompous demi-god. Now do you want to die classic" he drew his sword "or modern?" and his sword turned into a bat.

I was getting pretty good with the sword so I showed him my sword and said "swear on the Styx. Now." "fine I swear on the Styx, and you said sword so classic it is then." He said, and he drew his sword. I was scared because I was about to fight the god of war. I figured the faster I attacked him the more likely I was to win the fight. I charged him and faked a slash towards his right shoulder, falling for it he moved his sword to block, so I jabbed at his stomach, but him being a god means he has fast reflexes and he was able to block the attack and kick me in my chest causing my grip on my sword to break , and my sword to go flying. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat him alone and definitely not with my standard sword.

Now would be a great time for that weird version of my sword to appear. I was being sarcastic, of course, but then I heard a voice _"hello young hero, it seems you have gotten yourself into quite a bind with ma-Ares. I am going to unlock some of your powers since you have become accustom to the others, I locked them to keep your vessel from exploding due to the potential power you could wield. You are not a normal demi-god. Maybe you have noticed how some really weird things have happened because of you that are not possible for a son of Poseidon. You were created by me before you were born so we had a higher chance of defeating a very old, very powerful enemy. But for now I will explain what powers I have unlocked. One-" _I interrupted him because I didn't want to die so I said/thought _"I am fighting a god who-"_I noticed everything was frozen and nothing was moving. _"never mind, I thought I would die."_The god, whose name still remained a mystery, chuckled and continued _"one of the powers I have unlocked is your swordsmanship power, this increases your skill with a sword and the more you train with one, the more powerful the power becomes increasing your skill even more. Another is your weapons power, this power gives you control over weapons, as of now you can only alter a weapons sharpness and only if it is a standard weapon, not enchanted or a gods' but with practice you can turn a sword into a knife at will, but only if you have a knife shaped object, like on a keychain….. the last one for now was your power over battle, this allows you to be stronger in battle, more energy, faster reflexes, better in every way. Now, while I have blocked most of your powers, in times of great distress they will break free and help you, this can be dangerous if you can't control them, such as when you were in the underworld and almost got sucked into Tartarus. Now go kick that excuse for a war gods' butt. Oh, and use my sword for a boost." _

Then I felt his presence retreat from my mind and a foot slam into my face. It took me a second but I finally got back up and he was slowly walking towards me like a predator playing with its prey before the kill. Then I drew my sword and it turned into the weird metal sword, I felt the power and skill the other god said I would so I slashed and stabbed with a ferocity and savagery that threw the war god into panic. I cut his arm and he howled, I sliced open his chest and he fell to his knees I slammed down on his sword knocking it into the ground and held my blade to his throat and he got mad. He had lost, and he started to glow, until three women appeared and boomed "**Don't even think about it war god! Give the demi what he wants or you will have an eternity of misery." **He was scared, whoever these ladies were they were powerful, but he did as he was told, he gave me a bronze cylinder and a bikers helmet and said "you beat me only because I underestimated your skill. You wont be so lucky next time, tell the gods that Luke stole the weapons."

And the world flipped upside down and Annabeth Grover and I appeared in front of twelve thrones, with only 11 of them occupied. The throne room of the gods. We immediately bowed on our knees and I presented the gods with the weapons saying "here are the weapons that were stolen by Luke castellan." I saw Hermes face turn into a proud one but then he got upset, "how do we know we can trust you young demi-god? You could just be trying to defend your father." I said "I have no reason to lie, if you would like you may search my memories and see the truth for yourself. Also I have one thing to report. Kronos is rising, he tried to suck me and my friends into the pit to Tartarus and nearly killed me. I could feel his power over time and heard a language much older than your ancient Greek, its the language of the titans." The gods didn't want to believe it but the dismissed us and sent us back to camp. I have successfully completed my first quest.


	6. do people even like the story any more?

**Authors note**

I would absolutely love to post another chapter, but I haven't gotten hardly any reviews so I cant tell if people like it. So until people start reviewing so I know you like it so far then I'm not going to bother with it. Also, I might have the Percy/Artemis relationship start in the third chapter or the "titans curse" quest line, but originally it would be after the titan war that it would start. So let me know which one you want, fast paced pertimis or slow pace. Please review I want to be uploading actual chapters no AN's!


	7. that is a lot of reviews very fast

**Authors note**

Ok, so I have gotten a lot of reviews, but sadly I cant view them yet, I don't know what is going on but I can't see them, I have a poll up as to when the pertemis should start so since I have gotten a lot of reviews I am hoping I can finish chapter six soon, I have been working hard on it. Thank you for the reviews everyone


	8. Chapter 6

Monsters, Light, Darkness, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, and Battle, Time, Flames, Storms, and Tides.

**Back at camp after returning the bolt**

**Demigod Percy POV**

I was getting ready to leave camp to go back to school and live with my mother, she told me somehow Gabe disappeared and she, on a completely unrelated note, sold a statue called the "poker player". Anyway, I decided to go slash up some dummies because I was bored and wasn't supposed to leave for a few hours. When I arrived I saw Luke, so it seems I wasn't the only one leaving and blowing off some steam because I was bored. He was slashing and hacking away at the dummies and it was amazing, he was super skilled. However the thing that caught my eye was his sword, it was celestial bronze on one half of the blade and looks like steel on the other. I finally decided to speak "Hey Luke, I'm leaving soon and was just coming to practice before leaving, nice sword by the way, didn't know they made swords like those."

I must have startled him because he whirled around, sword at the ready before realizing it was me. He lowered his weapon before saying "Oh! Hey there Perce, and they don't really but thanks." I was confused but didn't feel like asking, "Anyway I was leaving soon as well but how would you like to come out to the woods and have a small picnic with me, I have a real 6 pack of coke in my duffel if you'd like some."

REAL coke?! That never happens around here! Sure we get whatever drink we want but it doesn't taste the same, it's a healthier substitute so I was definitely down to do that. "Sure!" I said, "but we can't take too long I only have a few hours before I leave for the school year." He smirked like he knew something I didn't.

"come on Perce! Live a little, you never know when you might kick the can so to speak." Then he grabbed the duffel and walked towards the woods. I really wanted some coke so I ran after him and caught up.

We were enjoying our coke just talking when Luke asked something really weird "Hey Perce, do you ever think that maybe you would do a better job of ruling the world than the gods? That the heroes should control the world not the gods? I mean what do they really do besides knock up mortals and abandon their children?"

I already knew what I thought the second he asked so I responded pretty fast "I think I would be awful at ruling the world, the gods, even if they aren't good parents, they keep the world in order, they use the demigods to keep balance so monsters don't kill mortals, and they keep the old forces at bay, they are the rulers and we would be fools to try and take over."

He seemed disappointed by my answer and scowled before turning to me. "I thought you would be different Percy, I guess I was wrong, you see my master is going to help me destroy the gods, and then the heroes on my side will rule the world with my new master." I was confused but one thing was clear, Luke was betraying the gods, our parents, so I drew my sword he just laughed and pointed to the ground, it opened up and out came a scorpion, he said "move an inch and this pit scorpion will sting you, its venom is strong enough to cause immortals pain so you will be dead before you can get any sort of help. Goodbye Percy, I wish things could be different but I must be on my way." Then he disappeared, and the scorpion lunged, I slashed my sword through the air and watched it cut in half. I thought I killed it untouched, that is until I looked at my palm and saw a huge hole steaming and my vision go hazy. I fell into the water and felt rejuvenated but not healthy so I stayed in the water and ran back to camp. I had just made it to the tree line and screamed for help or maybe just screamed in pain before I stepped out of the water and immediately passed out.

I woke up I don't know how much later, tasting nectar of the gods, and ambrosia, I looked around and saw Chiron, really worried, but grateful that I was alive. I heard him ask what happened and had just enough time to say "Luke is betraying Olympus, pit scorpion venom." Then I lost consciousness again.

**Time skip (second book)**

I was having the weirdest dream ever, it was my friend Grover running from something, and the ground was shaking. He entered a wedding shop, probably to hide from whatever is chasing him, then the thing yells "I smell you!" before the whole store blows up.

I woke up startled, and saw a dark object in my window. However, when I moved the curtain there was no one there and nothing that could have made it. I was a little confused but wrote it off as me just being tired. I got out of my bed and got ready for the day before I went downstairs. It was almost time for me to go to camp and I have been ready, I kind of missed it but I also know that once I'm there I'm going to miss my mom. Speaking of mom she was there making me breakfast, I said "good morning mom! But why are you making me breakfast, is something wrong?" the only reason I asked why something was wrong is she was making me BLUE pancakes, she usually only makes my favorite breakfast when something is wrong.

She replied "Oh, well…. Actually honey, we can just talk about it after school, today you need to go to school and I don't want you upset so you go ahead and we can talk after." I had just been eating while she was talking and my mouth was full so I just nodded and washed off my plate. I said my goodbyes and then grabbed my bag and left for school. I go to school at Meriwether college prep, in my first class I have to deal with a jacks ass named matt sloan. Today I decided to just ignore him because I was warned if I got in anymore fights I would be expelled. He was really pissing me off but to help calm myself I opened my note book and was staring at the picture of my best friend, Annabeth Chase. Then Matt wanted to show off for his goonies that he could push me around reached around me and took the picture of Annabeth from my notebook. I turned around to tell him off before I took a second look, it looked like he had 5 more goons than usual, and they must be visiting because they had name tags like "hi my name is….." but they must have thought they were funny because the names were weird such as: Joe bob, skull-crusher, marrow-sucker, and things like that. But Matt was staring at the picture and said "wow, she is really cute, and she gave you a picture of her?" then he got wide eyed "NO WAY! Is she…. No way she is your girlfriend, she is way out of your league!"

Then the teacher noticed everything that was happening and saw me trying to grab the picture so he yelled "Sloan give him back his picture and sit down!"

Matt obeyed but as he turned around he said "Just wait for dodge ball punk, your done." Then him and goons sat down.

After class I went to my locker and was putting stuff in my locker before gym when I heard a girls voice whisper "Percy!" I looked around but didn't see anybody; besides no girl at Meriwether college prep would be caught dead talking to me, so I went to gym. So dodge ball with five large seventh graders on one team along with Matt and his normal goons against me, Tyson (my only friend) and all the nerds is not very fun, even less so when the teacher doesn't care what happens. The five large visiting seventh graders that looked like they could go one on one with mike teyson and win started talking smack. Things like "your dead meat kid!" "we are hungry and we are gonna eat you up!" "Yea son of the sea god! I bet you taste like fish!" that last one threw me off, son of the sea god, that means that these are monsters! Then they started to get taller and uglier and when they were done I was looking at 8 foot tall monsters with jagged teeth torn clothes and one had a tattoo that said "Joe bob loves Baby cakes" well at least now the weird names make sense. All the kids were screaming and running around, one ran towards a door but before he made it the leader, Joe bob, waved his hand and flaming cannon balls appeared. He threw one at each of the doors and blew up melting the doors shut but the locker room doors just stayed shut as if some force was holding them shut. Then the monsters turned on me, one of them threw the fire ball at me and right before it hits me Tyson catches the flaming ball! I screamed out thinking he was dead but no, he was holding it! Then he threw it back at the monster who threw it at me, the second the ball hit the monster he blew up. I looked at Tysons hands expecting them to be burnt to crisps but they were fine.

The other monsters were shocked but decided to throw them again, Tyson swatted away one and caught two, throwing the two at two of the monsters and they blew up into gold dust. Three down and two left, the two were Joe bob, and Marrow-sucker, the latter must not have gotten the memo that throwing a ball at Tyson wouldn't work, so right as Tyson released it back Joe bob threw his from the other side, Marrow-sucker didn't move out of the way in time but neither did Tyson he turned and was able to swat it into the locker room but the force of the blast from all the gas mixing with fire blew Tyson into the side of the wall and the wall crumbled. Then I was seriously angry, so I turned to Joe bob, and that's when I noticed my pants, with pockets, and that means riptide is in my pocket , sadly my pants are directly under the giant. So I did the only reasonable think a seventh grade demigod son of Poseidon would do in the situation, I ran straight for my pants! The giant laughed and waited for me to come closer but suddenly everything stopped except me, the fire, the screams, even the roar from Joe bob, I knew what was happening, I just didn't know how, so I kept running. Sadly the time stop didn't last long, and I was exhausted, I had my pen but sadly the monster was bearing down at me when suddenly a golden like horn popped out of his chest and he dissolved.

It was Annabeth! She said "hey seaweed brain, time for us to go now and we should go to camp." I nodded and we took Tyson and left. She said "hey do you have a Drachma?" I fished out my spare drachma I always keep on me, she throws it in the ground and says "chariot of damnation I call upon you, stop by me and halt the flow of blood." The she looks at me and says "that calls the grey sisters for a ride to camp half-blood." And a ride it was!

When we arrived we realized camp was under attack from something Annabeth called the colchis bulls, but before I charged the gray sisters yelled out some numbers "30, 31; 75, 12" I charged at them to try and defend the camp, but when they saw me they did something that shouldn't be possible, they ran PAST the barrier! So I charged up the hill and after the bulls realizing the camp was nearly burnt down, and after seeing that I looked back at them realizing one was headed right for me! That's when I heard a voice that _said "Percy you've grown sort of comfortable with your water powers so I am going to unlock your fire powers now, don't ask why you have them I will explain everything later. Now I want you to listen very carefully, focus on the fire inside the bull and imagine your body soaking up heat like it soaks up the heat of the sun's rays." _I was sort of confused but decided to go for it, didn't have much choice since its horns were about to impale me, so when I tried the most miraculous thing happened, all the fire from this bull flowed through the air and into me filling me with energy, then the bull fell down like it was drained of energy and didn't get back up.When I looked for the other one I saw Tyson had pummeled it into scrap metal. Then I went to find Chiron to figure out what was going on, because to say I was confused was an understatement.

I found Chiron, he was looking older than usual and he didn't know that I was behind him until I knocked on the doorframe. He turned around and smiled, but I could tell it was forced, his eyes didn't hold any of the usual mirth that I was used to from the immortal trainer, I knew something bad had happened. That's when I saw the bags, and noticed the lack of personal items I remember from the centaur, the only thing left is his old player, and his awful music collection. "Percy m'boy, so great to see you, but your earlier than expected and since you're here I am assuming you never got to talk to your mother. I didn't want you coming this year", he must have seen my face fall because he quickly added "but not because I didn't want you to train and didn't want to see you, no quite the opposite actually! However, camp is not safe, the magical borders around camp are failing so all the demigod presence at this camp is easily detectable by any monster on the eastern sea board, all of this because Thalias tree has been poisoned, and the gods suspect me because I am a son of Kronos.

To put it lightly I have been "fired" per say. The worst part is they have allowed Dionysius to choose my replacement. So Tatalus is the new camp director he was summoned from the fields of punishment. He was put there for eternity but at one time he was loved by the gods, they even allowed him to dine with them on Olympus, but one time he took some ambrosia and nectar out of Olympus and the gods said he could never again eat with them on Olympus, his children laughed at him and so he killed them , cooked them into some food and then had Zeus come eat with him at his palace. He served the king of the gods stew and when the night was almost over Zeus looked down at his food to see the rest of the pieces of Tatalus' children. Zeus killed him and made his eternal punishment to always be hungry but never be able to eat or drink again. Then Chiron looked past me and said "Annabeth, how are you my child!" She then told her story of being chased from her fathers home all the way to my school how she tried getting my attention all day until I was attacked when she helped and we escaped.

That's when I realized the voice, the shadow outside my window, all of it was Annabeth! "That was you outside my window wasn't it! Were you watching me sleep? And you were at my locker, were you following me ALL day?"

She got really red and started to stutter "w-well I was, I mean- I needed to get help but you were never- I, yea sort of….?" She looked away embarrassed.

"Oh you two! Stop worrying about that I want to hear more about this child that saved Percy, it seems like he is resistant to fire, maybe he is a blessed son of Hephaestus."

Annabeth had finally got back into a good enough mental state to speak clearly so she said "Actually he is here and he isn't a demigod, he's a Cyclops." That's when Tyson walked around and waved.

He took one look at Chiron and yelled "PONY!" I just started laughing, Chiron, however, was less than amused.

"I am not a "pony" young Cyclops I am a Centaur. There is a big difference!" but Tyson wasn't listening, no he was swatting at some bug that wouldn't leave him alone. Then Chiron got upset, Annabeth figured out why, she is a daughter of Athena after all. She started to cry, begging him not to leave her but he said he had to, he said the reason he had to is to try and find a cure for whatever poison has infected the tree.

**(I don't like skipping details but I'm skipping the chariot races, we all know how it goes Percy &amp; Tyson &amp; Annabeth stop Stymphalian birds, tatalus accuse them of disturbing them with "Bad driving", kitchen duty Percy &amp; Annabeth bond Percy talks about the dream and realizes they need a quest, they find out Tyson is Percy's brother)**

**Percy's POV (demigod) **

Annabeth and I finally made peace, and we decided to ask for a quest so we could save Grover and retrieve the Golden Fleece and heal the tree. So we approached Tatalus at dinner knowing if we got the demigods on our side he would HAVE to grant a quest. I decided to ask him now, it was the perfect time, all the people were almost done so they would turn to us when I asked. I approached Tantalus and spoke really loudly "Tantalus! We need a quest! We need a quest to find something to heal the tree and restore our magical borders!" at this point I had everyone's attention, people started to whisper, then they started to chant "QUEST! QUEST! QUEST!" I could tell he didn't have any way to avoid the quest.

He finally got annoyed enough to shout "OK! OK YOU LITTLE BRATS! It has come to my attention we may need a quest so I will grant one, but not to just anyone! I think the task is best suited for the hero of the camp, Clarisse! She shall go on this dangerous quest, and she shall restore this camp to its former glory!"

The Ares cabin went nuts, screaming and hollering, then others joined, but I wanted this quest so I said "but sir I had the dreams and-"

Some Ares camper yelled "SIT DOWN JACKSON! You've had your quest! Let someone else have the glory!"

Tantalus was amused and so he turned to Clarisse "go to the oracle my dear, then you may start your quest."

**Clarisse POV**

_Finally! I get to show this camp that I am better than prissy! I will go on this quest and I will save this camp! _These thought had been going through my head since he gave me the quest, but as I opened the latch to the attic I got the chills, I didn't like the feeling of the air where the oracle resides, but I had to do this! For my honor as a daughter of war! After this thought the oracle turned her head to me and in my head I heard "_**approach seeker, and ask**_"

So I asked "where is the cure for Thalias tree?"

And I did not like the answer

"_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life ended alone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone!"_

From what I can gather, I will find the cure and get it, but be trapped in some sort of cave unless I have friends but if I have help, they end up dying and I fly home alone. I will not let anyone join me because I will not let anyone die, I will find a way around the prophecy!

**Perseus POV (god)**

**My plan has gone great so far, he seems to be the child of the prophecy, he is loyal and not power hungry, he is controlling his powers great so far, although he only has two out of his many unlocked, I will unlock the rest in due time. But for now I need Hermes to send him on this quest, that silly child of war thinks she can control a prophecy, you can only hope for the best, like I am.**

**Percy POV (DEMIGOD)**

I felt like a piece of trash, I couldn't save Grover and I know Clarisse won't be enough to succeed, I mean; she didn't even take any help! To calm myself I decided to go sit on the beach, the ocean always helps to calm me down. I was just staring out over the ocean when I heard feet slapping on sand. It was past curfew and Tantalus had given the harpies permission to eat stragglers again. Then I realized that the harpies fly not run, so it wasn't them, and that's when I saw who it was. A jogger, mid thirties sandy hair a cell phone in his hands as he is talking away and running. No demigods in camp are that old, not even the counselors; so it's either a god or a monster, and a monster seems a lot more probable. I drew my sword, somehow coated my swords in fire and most of all had a huge wave behind me that I was ready to send crashing down, until suddenly the jogger was gone. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I whip around when the jogger grabs my sword and says "now Percy, is that anyway to greet the god of messengers?" I immediately bowed to him, knowing I have already pushed my luck with threatening the old god.

I really didn't want to be turned into dust so I managed to stutter out an apology, and I must say I sounded pathetic. "Lord Hermes, I apologize I thought you were a monster in disguise since the borders have been poisoned by elder pit scorpion venom."

He just chuckled saying "I understand, you demi's have to be careful and all, your only mortal. Now onto the reason I came here, I need you on this quest and I need you to save this camp, I have many children I would like to save. Now I know you aren't supposed to leave but I am a god so I will vouch for your involvement on this quest, I already have duffels full of necessities and two personal items." that's when his phone turned into his caduceus and two snakes started moving and talking about rats and being touched by the other. Personally I found this ridiculous because the two snakes were intertwined so they were always touching. Hermes finally got annoyed enough to say "shut up you two! Now if you would give me the thermos for young Percy, we are in something of a time schedule." What happened next was quiet disgusting, the snake threw up a thermos, the kind you use as a to go cup, and the other must have just wanted the stuff out of their stomach because out came a bottle of vitamin gummies that looked like those old Hercules statues. Hermes looked at the other snake with appreciation. "Percy the duffel bags contain ambrosia, drachmas, mortal money, and clothes. The multi-vitamins contain everything you need to be a big growing demigod. The thermos contains the winds of the four corners of the earth. Now I would suggest you ask your father for help getting to that ship, it will be gone in 20 minutes so go soon! Oh and Percy, I know you have figured out I am trying to save Luke, and even if you don't think it can be done, I want you to try and reach him. Please." then he disappeared, and I passed out. I woke up 2 minutes later hearing Annabeth yelling "Percy!" and then a voice that sounded like Tyson yelling "BROTHER!" so I woke up and waved them down. I ran to the water line and prayed to my father for help and that's when I saw three hippocampi, I didn't know how I knew what it was but I did, probably a son of Poseidon thing.

However, I had to quickly explain what was happening to Annabeth and Tyson, Annabeth tried to hide it but I know she doesn't like Tyson, I also know it's because he is a Cyclops but I could tell she wouldn't let that get in the way of us saving Grover. So in a few minutes we each had a duffle, we each were on a hippocampi and we were right next to the _princess Andromeda. _The place gave me the creeps! It was empty, like a ghost ship, but Tyson kept complaining about it smelling funny, me and Annabeth thought he was ridiculous, it smelt fine! Since it was night and we were tired from sneaking out of our cabins and leaving we found an empty room, not too hard to do on an empty ship, and crashed. I woke up to announcements about ship activities and… did they say _disemboweling _practice? That's when I realized I was cuddled with something, no some_one_! I was cuddling with Annabeth! What the hell! She woke up jumped away from me after a second of looking me in the eye and then looked down red faced. I was really sad that she moved, I really enjoyed it, but I guess children of Athena and Poseidon just won't work out. I know what you're thinking "you said she was annoying!" yea well that was before I realized she's actually cute, and smart, and funny. I realized that I liked her after our first quest together, and when Matt sloan took my picture of her I realized that I might like her more than I thought, I could see us living peacefully but now, now I think she only likes me as a friend, maybe that will change. I can only hope, but I have no sense when it comes to girls, I'm clueless. Anyway, she got her senses back faster than I did because she suggested we go explore the ship, so that's exactly what we did. This time, however, there were a bunch of people. It was no longer deserted, it was so full of people you were hitting someone's shoulder every step you took.

It was packed on this boat. That's when I heard a voice I wish I never had to hear again "Hey Perce, I guess some elder pit scorpion venom isn't enough to kill the mighty son of Poseidon huh? Doesn't matter, now I will kill you!" then he drew his sword, and I again heard a weird voice in my head. _"use your son of Poseidon powers and reach out to the ship, if you reach to the ship you can make it jerk to one side really fast, just make sure your friends are prepared." _At first I thought I was losing my mind but then I remember the last time I heard the voice it saved my life. I decided to give it a shot and closed my eyes, I heard feet hitting deck a voice yell "MOVE Percy!" then I felt a tug in my gut, everyone went flying, the passengers, some monsters that I didn't even know were on here, Luke, my friends and I. I guess Tyche is on our side today because we landed in the life rafts, which I immediately used the power of my father to command the ship to lower us into the water, and lower us it did. Then I used my control over water to propel the raft far away from the boat, I put every ounce of energy in my body into it and we were flying at 200 knots, which shouldn't be possible for a life raft with no motor.

I quickly felt my consciousness slipping, I may be better at my water powers but this takes way to much energy. "You know, I think I'm going to take a nap." Then I was out.

I woke up to a voice "What do those mean seaweed brain? UGH! I hate boys, they sleep too much and right now I want to get to land!"

"Can you keep it down, jeez, I'm up I'm up! What do what mean? As for the sleeping, you try using powers that you only found out you had just around a year ago and have trained a little bit because of how tired you get from them!" I woke up and was cranky so this was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"Those numbers! 30, 31; 75, 12! You kept repeating them! Ugh, you don't even know what you were saying so what help are you?"

I don't know how I knew but I did, it just blurted out "those are coordinates, 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. Whoa! What was that, it felt like my brain just threw up!"

"No, that's actually interesting, where did you hear those numbers?" she asked, of course she had a question, she ALWAYS has a question!

"The grey sisters told me those right when we got to camp." I was waiting for her to explain how I knew that.

She got another look in her eye and asked "What is out current position?"

I was about to say I don't know when suddenly I felt my brain throw up again "36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west. Ouch! Why do I know this?!"

"Your father." She replied "you must have perfect bearings at sea because of who your father is. That is so cool!" I wasn't so sure, I don't want to be a human compass.

Annabeth had me take us to shore after she realized where she was. She said she had a surprise to show us. It turns out she had a secret demigod outpost and was made when her Luke and Thalia were on the run. I was hungry and Annabeth seemed to be in a mood so I asked Tyson to go get us some donuts.

I got to thinking about how easy we got away from the boat and I said "Do you think Luke let us go? It was too easy right?"

I hoped I had been imagining it, but Annabeth nodded "I had been thinking the same thing. What we overheard him say about a gamble, and "they'll take the bait"… I think he was talking about us."

"the fleece is the bait? Or Grover?"

"I don't know, Percy. maybe he wants the fleece for himself. Maybe he's hoping we'll do all the hard work and then he can take the fleece from us. I just can't believe he would poison the tree."

"what did he mean," I asked, "that thalia would've been on his side?"

"He's wrong."

"you don't sound sure."

She glared at me, I now regret asking her about this when she had a knife in hand.

"Percy, you know who you remind me of the most? Thalia. You guys are so much alike it's scary. I mean, either you would've been best friends or you would have strangled each other."

"let's go with 'best friends'."

"Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes. So do you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that?"

I thought, thought about how the gods are selfish and arrogant but also how they help keep the world in balance. "No."

She seemed like I just confirmed it for her, she seemed to ease down and relax then continued. "Okay, then. Neither would she. Luke's wrong."

That's when Tyson came in with donuts, he said "found us donuts!"

Annabeth looked shocked. "where did you get those? We are in the middle of the woods there is nothing around for-"

"fifty feet! Monster donuts just over the hill!"

That's when we heard the hissing, sort of like snakes, but not really, it was a mix of hissing from snakes and the sound you get when some acid falls on a very weak substance. I ran out of the tent and saw the largest creature ever. A seven headed hydra was staring right at me. I don't know what happened one second I was scared the next I felt brave, powerful, and I was ready for this battle. Without even having to think back to the creatures weaknesses and anatomy classes we were given I knew that if I charged really fast and slashed up the legs the beast wouldn't be able to move, then I just had to cut off the heads and burn the stumps. **(his powers over bravery and courage, also monsters and battle) **so I drew my sword and charged at its legs. One of its heads snapped at me and I punched it in the nose, it was weird the monster seemed slower than it should be, and I realized I was moving faster than ever. I slashed the feet off fast then rolled out from under it.

I ran back to the tent feeling my energy draining then everything went back to normal. The heads moved really fast, I was slow again **"**_**yay!" **_and Annabeth was out here. I saw a head about ready to snap at her so I slashed and felt little resistance until I heard "THUNK" quickly shot my hand forward and, for once, my fire control worked! I had been trying to get fire to work for me ever since the voice said I had control. This time it worked, and fire shot out of my hand and seared the stumps. I was thinking it would be easy if I could just light my sword on fire then slash and hack, when "WHOOPH!" my sword caught fire. The next few minutes were indescribable. I felt like nothing could touch me, that I was a god almost, my powers worked, my water, and my fire. Both worked together in a way that shouldn't be possible, it was beautiful. As I'm ducking and weaving and twirling through the heads I was experiencing a feeling like no other. Pure ecstasy. This was where I belonged, in a fight. When suddenly a loud boom echo's and a cannon ball tears through the monsters chest killing it instantly. When the fog cleared I saw Clarisse. She was standing on the front of a boat called the _CSS Birmingham._

Turns out the boat was a gift from Ares, he gave it to her so she could enter sea of monsters (which I learned is actually just the Bermuda Triangle) and easily navigate it. That didn't turn out to well, we were headed right for Charibdis, she was sucking us in. until she wasn't, she spit the water back out and we went sailing right back toward Scylla. This wasn't much better though, Tyson was down in the boiler room making the boat faster, and the undead crew was getting picked off the boat one by one. I was about to head beneath deck, I was running forward, then I was headed up. I looked back and saw Scylla had my bag. _"quick Percy! let me take control, I am the only chance you have at survival!"_

**Perseus (god) POV**

I saw my demigod self getting taken skyward by Scylla, thankfully since he had my essence I am able to put myself inside of him for a short while and have access to all of his powers, which are mine as well..? This gets so confusing my head hurts sometimes. Anyway, I frantically asked him to let me have control, he agreed. As soon as I was at the entrance to Scylla's cave, or Percy was, I summoned my godly version of my sword. The same sword Percy summoned when he was attacked by the fury, the way it works is it responds to my emotions and since he has my essence in him he is, essentially, me. When he needs to, like in times of fear, anger, rage, self-preservation, he can summon my sword and my powers, ALL of my powers and use them to rain hell down on whoever might want to harm him or his loved ones. Now back to fighting an ancient monster, the reason I actually have to focus is because this monster is much older than I am. I remember it likes using its heads like a bat, so I got ready, it has six lightning fast heads so that means six bats against one sword. Luckily I have time powers so I can slow her, but since I'm in a demigod body I can't freeze her.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a head hitting my ribs like a club. I went flying into a wall in her cave, the next head came fast, this time I was ready. I held my sword blade toward the head and sliced straight through the monsters scull. Then I charged, used my time powers to slow her down and then again to speed me up, and we had a beautiful deadly dance, me weaving around its necks and her trying to bite me or claw me. In the end I realized the best chance is to jam my sword into her heart. So I ran forward, impaled her in the chest, and watched as she flowed into the sword making it stronger and sharper, that's what happens when you kill a monster with the metals that make up my sword, they combine to make a special ability.

Then I heard myself as a demigod (Percy) asking to save the ship from charibdis, so I ran to the edge and dove into the sea of monsters. I used my powers to push me forward towards the _CSS Birmingham _and then I jumped up onto the ship. There was no one up top but I could sense demigods under the deck. I summoned one of the biggest sea storms there has ever been, massive amounts of lightning, I kept it all pent up in the skies, a large ball of lightning building up. I was going to fry this beast extra crispy! The second she wanted to suck in more water I would blast the water with lightning charging it with power, enough to kill a beast the size of her. That's when I heard it, the horrible sucking sound, then I released the ball of lightning, eighteen million volts of electricity charged the surface of the water she was sucking in, eighteen million volts of electricity flowing into charibdis. Then "KABOOM!" all the water and electricity caused her to explode. I knew if I stayed in his body much longer he would burn up, so I quickly told him I wouldn't be able to do this often because his body is still mortal but then I left.

**(demigod Percy resumes control)**

I have no idea how any of that was possible, one second I'm in mortal danger next someone takes control and uses my powers with much more control than I have. I guess it's time for me to practice them more, a lot more. Then I remembered I was on Clarisse's boat and needed to make sure my friends and brother are ok. Yes yes, brother, there I admit it ok? I ran below deck and saw Annabeth balling her eyes out. Oddly, Clarisse was comforting her. I guess she isn't as hard ass as she like to act. Then I heard something interesting "Clarisse! He's gone! Percy is dead!" then she drifted off and started to whisper to herself, quiet loudly I might add, "hes gone. My best friend. Gone." And she started to weep again. I cleared my throat and Annabeth snaps her head up. "Percy! You're ok!" and she lunged at me, leaned back and SMACK!

"OW! That hurt Annabeth!"

"yea? Well how about next time you do something like…. I don't know, NOT MAKE ME THINK YOU GOT EATEN BY AN ANCIENT MONSTER! I am really glad you're ok though."

"Now that you've expressed your gratitude with an open hand to the face and I can see you two are ok I need to ask, where's Tyson?"

She looked down, "Percy, he uh. He went over board. After Tyson fixed the ship and came up to help, well, before he could get a good hand hold, Charibdis released a wave of water. He went over and the water carried him out to sea. I'm sorry Percy."

I couldn't believe it, my brother, gone. Just gone. He wanted a brother and wasn't one, not at camp, I was a reluctant friend at best. I will get the fleece and I will complete this quest to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. For now, we need to get to those coordinates. I knew I could control the ship to take us there, I didn't have any doubts, I feel stronger now, more aware of how to use my son of Poseidon powers, and I will get us there.

**Time skip (island of the sirens)**

We were on course for our destination but Annabeth saw an island, an island she knew was the island of the sirens. Don't ask me how, it's probably a daughter of Athena thing to know all and this falls under the all category. However, she wanted to hear them, Clarisse was against it but I suggested we keep her below deck, she could hear them, but not get out. Clarisse agreed, so we stuck her beneath and we stuck wax in our ears, why an old battle ship has a utilities closet of wax? That's what I was wondering, but I didn't want to question it because it helped. Clarisse would check on her every now and then while I focused on getting the boat to follow my commands, quite difficult since I'm knew but still doable. That's when I looked over the edge and saw an open window, looked further out to see Annabeth swimming toward shore where sirens were picking out bits of flesh from some unlucky boater. I quickly ran to Clarisse tapped her shoulder and pointed to the wheel then jumped. I hope she understands, but right now I don't have time to worry about that. I propelled myself towards her while using my powers to pull her back, I was thinking of how to break the sirens spell when I remembered science class. Sound waves don't travel well underwater, so the second I got a hold of her I took her under and made an air bubble around her.

It took a minute at most to clear her head, a minute. Good thing too, if it took longer I would have been black and blue all over. Then she started to cry, saying she was sorry, she was foolish, and that she should have realized it would be harder to resist than she originally thought. I took us above the water but made sure we were far enough away from the island so the spell wouldn't be as powerful and made a large stream of water shoot in the air, then the boat turned to us and in a minute we were back on the _CSS Birmingham. _When we were safely on the boat and Annabeth calmed down I asked her a question "so wise girl, do you feel any wiser?"

She shook her head "No, but I did figure out what my fatal flaw is, its hubris."

"Your fatal flaw is a chip dip?" I was honestly confused.

Clarisse just laughed but Annabeth said "no Percy that's humus, hubris is deadly pride. Now enough how close are we to the coordinates?"

"We should be there in ten minutes, which is a good place to keep the fleece I guess, somewhere around ten minutes from the sirens island, that's ingenious."

Annabeth just nodded and said "Wake me when we get there, I need to rest."

I said I would and continued controlling the boat in the direction necessary. Sure enough ten minutes later we arrived at an island, it was beautiful. Luscious, green, sheep roaming on the shore, the most outstanding thing about the place was we saw a golden glimmer hanging from a large trees branch. The fleece, the other thing I noticed was a large cave with a boulder next to it, just like in my dream. The same dreams I have had about Grover. We docked the boat and I took us in to the island with my powers, when we arrived we saw a deer walk into the clearing, then the sheep that were casually walking around attacked. The poor sheep was dead in a few seconds after. We needed to find a way to the fleece but first we need to find Grover.

I barley finished that thought when I hear "HONNEY! TIME FOR THE WEDDING!" and oddly, a weird goat bleat, like the one Grover makes when he's nervous. Me and Annabeth took one look at each other then raced towards the sound, what I saw I can't really explain. Imagine seeing your best friend, who's a guy might I add, in a wedding gown. Then imagine seeing a huge monster in a tux. That is what I saw, I almost would have laughed if my friend wasn't in trouble. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my pen, uncapped it and charged. Not my best plan, I made it a whole seven steps before I got backhanded and flew into the water nearby. I got a crazy idea that just might work, got up and yelled "IS THST ALL YOU BIG DUMMY!" he turned to me, the thing I remember most is his eye, half of it was milky white.

"A dummy you say? No, no, I am POLYPHEMUS! FAVORITE SON OF POSEIDON AND I WILL KILL YOU AS A TRIBUTE TO MY FATHER!"

I remembered the story about Polyphemus and thought Annabeth would get a kick out of what I did next. "Yea, well I am a son of Poseidon too! However, my name is nobody!"

He got mad, no he got pissed, that's word to use. "NOBODY! NOBODY! I WILL KILL YOU NOBODY! YOU BLINDED ME!"

I just laughed "You tried once, I won then, and I bet I will again."

Then I saw Annabeth jump from a ledge behind him, he must have heard her or something because he turns and catches her. Then throws her into a stone wall, a cliff face to be precise, it must have been five to seven feet away, but I swear on the Styx I heard her hit it. She fell to the ground and didn't move, that's when my vision blurred, my sword changed, I even felt the temperature drop. Then I blacked out from rage.

**(third person view)**

The water around Percy froze, and out of that ice came something horrible. Barbed ropes of subzero water that flew towards the monster, wrapped around his arms and legs digging into his flesh, and if that wasn't enough, anywhere around where the ice touched turned black. A feral scream came out of the son of Poseidon and he started hacking away at any and all exposed flesh, this would have continued if the voice of a young Cyclopes didn't cut through the screams of misery coming from the ancient monster. "Percy! Brother, its okay! It's ok Annabeth will be ok! Just please stop!"

**(Percy POV)**

I regained some sense when I heard Annabeth would be ok, just enough to know torturing this monster was not right, so I plunged my sword into his chest and ended his life. However, he didn't just dissolve into dust, he flowed into the sword making it stronger and sharper then my sword went to normal. I ran over to Annabeth and saw Grover there, he says "Perce, that was incredible, but sadly its worse than I thought. If we don't heal her soon she will not make it." I started to weep. Then he says, "THE FLEECE! Its guarded by meat eating sheep so we cant get close but a Cy- Cy-"

"Cyclops?"

"Yes! One of those can!"

"Tyson, we need you to go grab that golden shiny thing in that tree, it will heal Annabeth and we can all go home!" he didn't waste any time, he rushed towards that tree and all the sheep around him scattered. They didn't bother him just moved out of his way, he grabbed it and returned. We immediately placed it on Annabeth and the most miraculous thing happened. She healed instantly. Still passed out but no blood or cuts or scrapes, it was a miracle.

As soon as Annabeth woke up I summoned the boat, we all got on and we made it to Florida bay where we sent Clarisse on a plane with the fleece and we would take the boat back just for a camp spoil, before we made it back out of the bay I heard _Chink! Chink chink! _whenI saw grapples, I knew it was Luke. I summoned a rainbow and tossed a coin in it saying "mount Olympus the gods" then hid the shimmer from view using more water tricks. At this point I was exhausted, Clarisse was on a plane, and I was going to clear Chiron's name. Luke finally climbed over the edge along with a few monsters. The monsters went below deck and dragged my friends above. I needed to get him to admit to it or this was a waste. "Luke! I should have known you would have us do the dirty work! Let me guess, you poisoned Thalias tree to make us need a quest for the fleece so we would get it and then you would steal it from us didn't you?"

"Yea, duh, you already knew that Perce! Did the sea of monsters fry your brains? I already told you all that!" he looked kind of annoyed but I smiled.

"Thanks, I just needed confirmation for the gods behind me."

"what go-"

That's when I cleared the water to reveal the iris message with the whole council on the other side. He yelled and slashed through it, then drew his sword. Annabeth tried to say something but he hilt smacked her. Again I saw red, this time, however, I knew what I was doing. I focused all the demigod power I have felt inside of me plus some power I have never tapped into and released it in a big blast, my friends were unaffected but the monsters and Luke? Luke was sent overboard, the monsters were blown apart then I saw a flash of gold.

**(Perseus POV)  
**

After we heard Chiron wasn't responsible we voted on putting back in charge, the vote was unanimous. Then I brought up that we should help them, Zeus shot me down immediately saying it is beneath gods to help demigods. They live or die on their own. Then he dismissed the council meeting, so I flashed to Percy's location right after an explosion of power. I immediately began to heal Percy, that idiot! He used ALL of his power, I don't even know how! I have most of them blocked, even more he used them as a bomb, he used his essence as a bomb, he's lucky he will survive. But I knew I had to help them get to camp so they could witness what was about to happen so I flashed them to camp with a note in Annabeths hands saying "You're welcome….Wise girl ;)"

**Percy POV(Time skip Thalia falls out of the tree)**

We made it back watched them heal the tree and even felt the barrier grow stronger than ever, then we had dinner. And man I must say it was good having Chiron back, he really made camp feel like home, but I didn't miss the healthy food, it's still nasty. I went to bed early that night because of how tired I was. I woke up when I felt something on my chest, it was a box, and when I opened it I saw a perfect sand dollar but carved into it was "Be prepared". Well thanks dad, for what?

Then we heard a scream by the barrier, we keep a guard there to make sure the barrier stays up, and today it was Annabeth. I leapt up and ran, sword drawn, and everything seemed a little slow, even the tree nymphs who are usually much faster than I am were slower now. Then I arrived, I noticed Annabeth was ok but there was another person, a black spikey haired girl who looked sort of familiar but I know I have never seen her before. Then Annabeth stuttered "sh-sh-she just fell, right out- right out of the tree!"

The girl opened her electric blue eyes, I looked around and said "Why is everyone standing around go get so ambrosia and nectar!" I turned back and said "Hey, hey, you're safe, you're at camp half-blood. What's your name?"

She looked me dead in the eyes and said words that shocked me to the bone. "Thalia. My name is Thalia Grace."

**Boom! Finally another done, and I'm sorry it took a while, its hard to write the long chapters but I am making it a book per chapter. And thank you all so much for the reviews! And don't forget to tell me if you want the pertemis to start next chapter or after the titan war.**

Monsters, Light, Darkness, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, and Battle, Time, Flames, Storms, and Tides.


	9. Chapter 7 part one

Monsters, Light, Darkness, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, and Battle, Time, Flames, Storms, and Tides.

**So while I got a few reviews about it being this chapter I didn't get the impression that it really mattered for a lot of you, so I decided that I would go with my original plan, sort of slow paced, it will build from this point on. After the titan war and directly during "The Lost Hero" story line I will have Percy and Artemis together. Sorry to the few of you who wanted fast paced pertemis.**

**(Time skip Titan's curse)**

**Demigod Percy POV **

It was the Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag with the necessities. You know, clothes, nectar, ambrosia, a drachma or two, and most important of all, a few deadly weapons. We picked up Annabeth and Thalia, Thalia has been doing well so far. I mean, all things considered, she has a right to be freaking out a lot more than she did, really when she found out she was a tree for so long she only said "Oh" and was ok with it.

It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia, and I hadn't see each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much. Except for my mom. She talks MORE when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me.

Thalia is a bit like Annabeth, she's curious, she can't just be complacent. I told her it was a military school and she kept asking questions, _thousands _of questions. Then when we got here she immediately wipes the fog off the car window and looks outside. "Oh, yea. This'll be fun."

I knew it was a military school, but this was like King Arthur's castle, only more evil. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking a frosted over forest on one side and the ocean on the other. This close to the ocean made me feel powerful, and stronger, faster, the salt in the air. I love this, this rescue job won't go bad as long as I'm near the ocean. Whatever Grover needs help with will be easy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mom asked.

"No, thanks, Mom," I said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."

I hoped I wasn't blushing. It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.

"it's okay, Miss Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color of the ocean over the ledge. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

My mom visibly relaxed a bit. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit the eighth grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean I like it.

"Alright, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"

""Mom-"

"Your Ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys."

She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that, really I was, but I was ready to be out of that car. If my mom told one more embarrassing baby Percy story I was going to explode. My mom got the message though, and she drove off.

"Your mom is so cool, Percy." Thalia said.

"She's pretty okay," I admitted. "What about you? Did you ever get in touch with your mom?"

As soon as I asked I immediately regretted it. Thalia was amazing at giving death glares, what with the puck clothes she always wears-The ripped up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. This look was a perfect "ten" on the scale of "OH shit that's scary." I decided to glare back, using my powers of water to change my hair from black to white by freezing water particles in my hair giving me a "death reaper" kind of look by also catching my eyes on fire. I have been really hard-core working on my powers, training left and right. I can now use my water powers to control ice, also can use my water and fire powers in almost perfect harmony. However, every now and then the powers don't get along very well and they, well, the combination turns toxic and explodes. I was suddenly afraid of my face exploding so I let my looks go back to normal before my face exploded. She's still scary, no matter how many powers I can control. "If that was any of you business, Percy-"

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."

"Speaking of Grover, what do you think he found that made him sent the distress call?" Thalia asked.

I stared at the dark towers of Westover Hall, "Nothing good is my guess."

The oak doors were heavy, and when we pushed those big doors open and they groaned really loud. All I could say was "Whoa."

This place was huge, giant actually. It looked every bit the castle on the inside as it did the outside. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapons on display, battle axes, swords, spears, and the works. It was truly amazing, but also kind of overkill. Literally.

My hand went to my pocket where I always kept Riptide, I could feel the evil in this place. I could feel the monster, so whatever it is, well it's old. That makes this monster very dangerous and powerful.

The doors slammed shut, and we turned fast. Then we heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground, someone was coming, and by the heel clicks I'm assuming it's a teacher. We hid our bags then started walking down the hall, and then a man and women stepped out of the shadows and cut us off. They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um….." We hadn't planned for this; I was trying to think of a lie but didn't know what to say. I was thinking of lying, so I was going to say something "Ma'am, we're just-"

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made me jump a little. "Visitorrrrs are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

Then Thalia did something weird, she stepped forward and snapped her fingers "Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."

It turns out what happened was Thalia manipulated the mist, then Grover came running out and almost ruined it, and then worst of all Grover said that he found two demigods, and it turns out they are big three aura material.

**(Time skip fighting the Manticore)**

So it turns out that the man who was in the hall is a manticore. They are really weird hybrid creatures, a lion and a scorpion, what? Anyways, I knew his tail was dangerous, the spikes would kill if they impaled you but other than that they couldn't. The toxin is painful as all hell but not deadly. Anyway, as I was thinking of a plan I couldn't help but remember what Annabeth had said, she knew I liked her and she sort of liked me but she didn't want a relationship because of the life we live. That hurt. More than it should have, and then I realized why. I liked her a lot more than I had originally thought. I was hoping that maybe after this whole "Great Prophecy" thing that maybe we could have hit it off. Now really isn't the time for this though. Damn ADHD, now is not the time. _Time_. That's when it hit me, I just need a few seconds, a few seconds more to be able to block his spikes, I know that somehow I can get some other form of me to help out every now and then, but I doubt that would work. I could try summoning my weird version of Riptide. I usually get faster with that out, I don't know why but I do. No, now I know what I need to do. I closed my eyes trying to focus, this would take a lot of concentration, I have never controlled water to this degree.

I must have stopped because the manticore sounded really impatient. "Keep moving demi-god, we have to get to the extraction point."

I finally felt the connection I was looking for, all the fog surrounding the castle was going to come in handy. That's when it started getting really hard to walk, the air was thick like sludge around our waist and chest, my plan was working. My hand inched toward my pocket and my fingers wrapped around Riptide. I pulled the pen out and as the monster was cursing the thickness and wondering what was happening I uncapped it spun and slashed the monster across the face. It roared loud, obviously pissed, but at least now my friends know where we are, I hope. Now I just had to keep us all alive until Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia get here.

The monster started volleying spike after spike right at us, I was slashing hacking doing anything I could to deflect them all, but I knew I could only keep this up for a few minutes at most, he knew it too, his smirk said it all. That's when something amazing happened. A girl with black hair, a shield, and a spear jumped in front of me and used the shield to help me block the spikes. THALIA!

"Thank the gods you got here Thals, I was about to be impaled." She grinned and gave me a look that said she would never let this go. Then the ancient monster charged, claws ready and launching more spikes. I decided to lift the thickness of the fog, and instead made a wall of water out of it and made it hit the manticore making him go flying towards the edge of a cliff. Then I heard a loud "THUD THUD THUD" it sounded oddly familiar, like in those military moves when the helicopters ari- oh no, helicopter. I heard a loud "whoosh" as the helicopter rose up from behind the cliff, right behind the manticore. We all stopped moving, just staring at the sleek black military gunship.

After seeing our faces Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." But over everything, the helicopter the monsters laughter and fear in my chest, I hear it. A hunting horn was blown, it was crisp and loud and clear.

The manticore froze. He got pale, really pale, "No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be-" then a silver arrow was in his shoulder, I didn't even see it go by but it did. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens and dozens much faster than before, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like these arrows were cutting the spikes in half, but not even our best archer at camp could do shoot with that much accuracy. Annabeth and Grover must have just got here because vines started growing around the monster which he easily tore away from. Then I saw a shimmery spot next to the manticore. _Annabeth._ She's invisible, maybe she can end this.

Then I saw her move away and come next to us, she took off her cap and yelled "The Hunters!"

I heard Thalia say "Oh, wonderful." I guess she doesn't like them. That's when the archers came from the woods, they were all girls, about a dozen or so. The youngest was maybe ten the oldest looked to be my age, fourteen. All of them wore silver ski parkas and jeans, and they all had bows.

One of the oldest stepped forward with her bow ready and an arrow at the ready. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. However she stood out because of her silver circlet braided into her hair she looked like a princess. "permission to kill my lady?" she seemed to be talking to no one

Thorn was pissed "This is not fair! Direct interference is against the Ancient Laws!"

**Annabeth POV**

I found it highly amusing to watch a centuries old monster cry like a baby to the goddess of the hunt and her vicious girls. Then I saw Dr. Thorn's hind legs get ready to let him jump. I couldn't let that happen.

I heard Lady Artemis respond to the monster "Not so," She looked twelve or thirteen and had auburn hair in a ponytail and moon colored eyes. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted."

The moment I was ready for happened "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" Growled Dr. Thorn, then he charged at Thalia and Percy.

I freaked and yelled "NO!" and charged him. I heard someone yell at me but I didn't pay attention. I jumped on the monster and drove my knife into his back.

He howled in pain and yelled "This isn't the end Huntress!" then dove off the cliff with me on his back. I lost consciousness shortly after.

**Not long after that**

I regained consciousness in front of someone's feet. I looked up at the person, he was built, huge actually, but he had this cruel look in his eyes that told me I was screwed.

"Hello young demi-god. We are going to have a talk. One you won't enjoy." Needless to say I was terrified, his smile promised pain.

**Percy POV right after Annabeth is gone**

_She is gone. That damn helicopter, if it hadn't distracted me I might have been able to kill that manticore before it took Annabeth._ I barely registered the green ethereal glow coming from my hands, or the giant storm coming out of nowhere, or the lightning, all I could think was _destroy the helicopter. _Then lightning struck the helicopter, large concentrated bolts, one after the other tearing through the thing.

**Artemis POV**

I was genuinely surprised at my half-sister. She was powerful, all of that lightning, but she needed to reign it in. I walked up to her then looked at her to my left to see her shocked face. She was surprised at her power too, interesting. I shook her shoulder "Thalia, this is unnecessary, you need to reign in your power."

She turned and said "No offense Lady Artemis, but you're not very observant. This isn't me, it's him." Then pointed at the young demigod with raven black hair, how did I miss the GLOWING hands.

I didn't understand how this is possible; he's a son of Poseidon, not Zeus. I know Poseidon is the god of storm bringers but his children hardly ever get that power, same thing with earthquakes. They have to be extremely powerful to get those powers and the fates have to say the person is pure hearted for them to have these powers. So how does a male have these powers? Whatever the reason I'm sick of this boy showing off his power. I notched a blunt arrow and shot at his leg, it won't penetrate but it will leave a nasty bruise. At least, that's what I thought. Somehow this boy managed to turn around and catch it. Then right in front of me, he burnt the arrow to ashes. I could sense the god like energy rolling off of him in waves, how is Percy Jackson so powerful?

Then in a voice that would terrify even the most deadly and ancient of monsters, he said "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! It is their fault that Annabeth is gone and you stopped the destruction they rightfully deserve."

I don't care if he is way more powerful than he should be and had powers he shouldn't, I am a goddess, he is still a demigod, and I will not take this attitude. Before I could do anything, however, a few of my girls launched arrows. I figured he would be dead, but he moved with inhuman speed and caught them. No one, not even Hermes can move that fast. The arrows only seemed to piss him off even more, thankfully they were blunt arrows, so he didn't seem that upset, but he was still pissed.

"I repeat, WHO ARE YOU?!" He was emotional, that's the only reason he is acting like this. Wait, why am I defending his anger and stupidity? Whatever.

I've had just about enough of this so I said "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

**Percy POV**

You would think that nothing could shock me at this point, right? Wrong, this little girl claims to be Artemis, yea I said something like "Yea, and I'm Hades." then I realized she was serious, "Oh, you weren't kidding. I'm sorry for losing control like that I could have hurt someone, it's just, me and the one who disappeared were close."

She nodded and said "I understand, just try to control you powers better, especially since you have so many powers, some you shouldn't even be able to use."

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out." Everyone looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear, to as who are _you_? Who are your parents?"

"Our parents are dead, We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" she trailed off, I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her. "What?" She demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

One of the hunters gave the rundown, Zoe I think "You are a half-blood," She started. Her accent was hard to place too, it sounded old fashioned and proper. "One of thy parents was mortal, the other, an Olympian."  
She seemed confused, "Olympian… athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the twelve Olympian gods."

Nico seemed pumped about this, "Cool!"

Bianca not so much, "NO! This is not cool."

After a lot of explaining and a few annoying questions about my "damage rating" we managed to get the two demigods to relax. Artemis wanted to talk to Bianca then wanted to talk to me, alone. I hope I don't die. Right after that thought Zoe came out of the tent with Bianca. She said something to Bianca who nodded then walked toward her brother, she looked at the fire and I could tell she was deep in thought.

Then Zoe came up to me "Percy Jackson." She looked so much like a royalty I had to try really hard not to sit up straight and say yes ma'am. She looked at me like I was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch. "Come with me, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

When I entered Lady Artemis's tent I wasn't surprised to see that it looked like a hunting cabin. Then the twelve year old goddess spoke, "Join us, Percy Jackson." I still couldn't believe a goddess was twelve. She must have sensed this because she asked "Are you surprised by my age?"

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked

She smirked before responding "Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves. Maidens are strong, but many times they allow boys to take control and even use them then leave. Boys are disgusting, that is why my Hunters do not welcome you. It is very rare that we have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp..." she looked to Zoe, "which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe replied. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." A satisfied smile spread on her face. "I rather enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca reported some of the more… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

I told her a lot of stuff, we talked about an ancient monster that could bring the downfall of Olympus, and how many monsters from millennia ago were forming. Then she said she had another question for me. I nodded saying to go ahead. "Why did you feel the need to show off your powers, you had already destroyed the helicopter but you decided to demolish it, why? To show off to us, or your friends? What if you had lost control, you are powerful but very arrogant, and that is dangerous."

I was pissed, she had the nerve to ask why I did what I did when that monster had just taken the girl I had feelings for?! "WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY ACTIONS! You think that just because I'm male I was showing off! My BEST FRIEND was taken by the MANTICORE! So I'm SO SORRY, if I react badly to that!" I didn't realize it but my eyes were glowing orange, like fire, and the flames lighting up the room were growing taller and bending toward me.

**Artemis POV**

This boy wasn't showing off? He was just UPSET and lost control? He is incredibly powerful, and he wasn't trying to show off, and he doesn't just grovel for forgiveness like most weaker males. He stands up for what he believes in, why is he different, he is even different from most of the gods I yell at or question because even they cower. He is definitely different, and I will keep my eye on him. He seems to be one of the only males I will ever find respectable. However, the sarcasm he displayed earlier could be a problem, not to mention the fact he sent Medusa's head to Olympus, he has serious problems with authority.

Then I noticed Zoe was scared, I didn't know why until I looked at him again, he was glowing orange, and fire was surrounding him, I needed to defuse the situation before someone got hurt. "Perseus, relax, I merely assumed because I only know the bad side of men. I meant no offense, you are clearly different and liked her, but do not presume to think you can talk to a GODDESS like that. If it happens again you won't live do you understand me?"

I must have knocked some sense into him because he calmed down, stopped glowing, and apologized. He really is different.

**Percy POV**

I apologized, I really didn't mean to lose control like that. Then Artemis said "We must end this soon, I need my Hunters ready in the morning. I must hunt the monster we talked about."

Zoe looked like she was she trying really hard not to look afraid anymore, but she nodded. "We will leave at first light, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can Goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that. She actually laughed, a good hearted laugh, I had surprised her, I think.

She turned to Zoe. "Go check on our newest member, and let the others know we will be traveling with my brother in the morning."

Zoe left and I turned to Artemis. "New member?"

"Yes, Bianca di Angelo has joined the eternal Hunt. She is now immortal unless she falls in battle, which once I'm done with her won't happen." Then she said "It's approaching dawn, Zoe, break camp, Perseus, it's time for you to meet my irresponsible younger brother."

I nodded and said "Sounds fun, but please for the love of the gods, call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel old and I'm only 14." I thought I saw a small smile start to form but I wasn't sure. It's near impossible for a guy to get the man hating goddess to laugh once, but twice? Forget it.

Then I realized there were no windows but she knew it was almost dawn? Man, the powers of a goddess. I guess it's time to leave the tent, I think if I stayed any longer Zoe would kill me. "Well, it was nice talking to you Lady Artemis, but I think it's best for me to leave you be now."

She nodded and I left, and sure enough it was dawn. It must have been about 5 minutes since Artemis told Zoe to break camp, and it was all done, all except Artemis's tent was gone. That is impressive, then I realized it only took them a few minutes to form a camp. I couldn't stop looking back at Artemis's tent. I don't know what it is, there's just something I can't shake, maybe it's because she's a goddess. I looked back as Artemis walked out of her tent and then touched somewhere on her tent and I watched as it collapsed into the size of one of the _now and later _candies. I thought that was amazing, but I really wasn't surprised. Now we just stood in a group while waiting for Artemis's brother. She kept staring at the east like she was expecting something, all I saw was beautiful colors, but no sun, I was beginning to doubt the sun would even show up today. Finally the sun peaked over the horizon, at least now we won't freeze while we wait for whatever Artemis is waiting for.

Then she said something weird "Finally, my brother is soooo lazy in the winter."

"Umm, you're waiting for sunrise?" I asked a little hesitantly

"For my brother. Yes."

I didn't want to be rude. I mean, I knew the legends about sun gods flying the sun across the sky, but the sun is just a ball of fiery gas, like, a zillion miles away. But almost like she was reading my mind she said "it's not exactly like you think."

"Oh, okay." I kind of relaxed. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a-"

There was a sudden burst of light and warmth. "Don't look, not until he parks."

So it turns out Thalia can't drive the sun for crap, and it also turns out the sun is actually a transforming vehicle that a narcissistic but funny sun god drives. The naiads seemed a little upset when Thalia crash landed in the canoe lake though. But as for now, Thalia and I were giving Chiron and Mr. D the run down.

The second we finished telling Chiron that Annabeth was missing he turned to Mr. D and said "we should launch a search for Annabeth immediately." Naturally I wanted to help but so did Thalia, we both volunteered to go at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed "Certainly not!"

We started complaining right after that until he put up his hand in a stop motion, and we noticed his eyes were glowing with purplish fired that usually meant something bad and godly would happen if we didn't shut the hell up. "From what you have told me we have broken even on this rescue mission. We lost Anna Bell-"

"Annabeth!" I cut in.

"Ah yes, her. But you managed to get a young annoying boy in the process. IF she is alive, and that is a big IF, then she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I got up from where I was sitting.

"Percy." Chiron's tone was full of unspoken warnings. But I was royally pissed off, which is never a good thing.

"You're glad to lose another camper!" I yelled, "You'd prefer if we all disappeared and never came back. You drunken wine god. You were sent down here to dry out for something you did on Olympus because you were a failure of a god up there and now you just a failing drunken camp leader. Oh wait, that's right, you fail at getting drunk too because of your restrictions! I hope one day you lose something you care about, then maybe you will understand how Thalia and I feel."

I heard Thalia gasp, and Chiron make a strangled cry sound. Mr. D, who was previously looking at the cards in his hands without a care in the world, was now looking me in the eyes. He looked furious but also some other emotion in his eyes. "You know young demi-god. The reason I hate all of you so much is because one demigod once needed help. To get the help he needed he asked a beautiful young princess for it. Even promised to take her as his wife. Later I found her abandoned on some island all alone, ditched by the same man that promised to take her as his. She loved him and was devastated to lose him. I always assumed that none of you heroes ever thought of anyone but yourself. You are truly something different. Very well, if in a few days we have not heard anything from Artemis then we will organize a rescue mission. You had the guts to stand up for what you care about, against me. I admire that Perseus."

Chiron seemed like he was about to faint. He turned to me and said "Percy, Thalia, you two go tell everyone that we will be playing Capture the Flag, it's a friendly tradition whenever the Hunters come to camp."

So that's what Thalia and I did. We went around telling everyone that there was a CtF game tomorrow night, Campers vs Hunters. Many campers groaned complaining that we never win, literally, the score is 75 to 0. But I was extremely tired so I turned in for the night. I almost wish I hadn't, because I had a demigod dream.

I saw Annabeth, she was on the ground climbing her way up a hill, the ground covered in fog, and she was yelling. "Thorn! Why did you bring me here?! I won't join! This is useless." Then she came over the crest of the hill and gasped, I saw Luke holding a mass of shadows up, I didn't understand what it was at first, then I saw the statue of a big muscular man holding up the sky. That's when I realized that Luke was holding up the sky, but barely.

It seemed like at any second it would fall. He barely had enough energy to speak but he said "Annabeth, please, help me! They put me under here when I refused to go along with the last part of the plan! Please! HELP!" He slowly started sinking to one knee, and I tried yelling out not to trust him, that he is a traitor and is probably lying. To my horror, my voice didn't work, and she took the sky burden with him. Luke collapsed and after a few seconds rolled out from under the sky. Annabeth was struggling, and she looked at Luke pleadingly but he just walked away saying "You will be relieved of this burden soon, it's all a part of the plan. I'm sorry it had to be this way Annie."

I woke up in sweat, fists clenched and half of the room scorched and half frozen. I may not know what the "plan" that Luke spoke of is, but I do know two things. Annabeth could die and it's Luke's fault.

**Time skip CtF**

The time for capture the flag came, after I would approach Chiron and figure out where the point the sky almost touches the Earth is. However, for tonight, Thalia made the plan, I was guarding with the Stoll's, the Ares cabin would charge head on, and two flank teams would go around from each side. I thought it might work, then everything fell apart, I heard screams from every direction signaling that the flank teams had been ambushed. I did, however see a straight shot between the middle and left flank. I could even see the flag on top of Zeus' fist. I looked at the Stoll's and Nico, "You guys hold, I'm getting that flag." They all nodded.

**Artemis POV**

I was still on the trail of the monster, but it was night and the moon was out, as goddess of the moon I can see anything under the moon if I want. I promised to keep an eye on Perseus Jackson so I figured it was time to take a break and check on the girls and Perseus. I closed my eyes and focused on the moon, then my targets, my girls first. I wasn't surprised when I saw a capture the flag game, it is tradition after all. What I was surprised to see though was my girls only had one person guarding the flag, and that was Bianca. She was so inexperienced she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, and if someone made it to the flag it would be over.

I decided to take a look at Perseus now, see how he was doing. What I saw both shocked and scared me. He had found an open line to the flag, none of my girls were blocking it and Bianca was facing the other way in a bush. He might win this. He saw Bianca, used water from the dew on the ground and tied her up then froze the water into ice as hard as steel. He grabbed the flag and sprinted back, he was fast enough to match a few of my Hunters, even without my blessing, And Then I noticed Zoe had his team's flag. I figured it was over, Zoe is much faster than Percy is. Even if Percy had my blessing and Zoe didn't she would be faster. She is the daughter of someone with a rather particular skill set.

Right as Zoe jumped, a good five feet from the river, the most unexpected thing happened. Percy used his powers in a way that no son of Poseidon of old could ever have, and they were more powerful than any other demigods in history being closer to the times of our rule. He made the river form a wall of water, but if that wasn't surprising enough, he froze it! No demigod from ancient times had enough power to raise up a whole river, let alone freeze it! His power is truly unmatched by any demigods before him. He crossed the river by diving towards the ices and a little window melted before he hit it.

I watched as every camper raised him up, but how he checked on Zoe knowing that hitting the ice that hard could not have felt good, he apologized. Then he was modest and said "I couldn't have done it without all of you helping me! Thank you all!"

_Wow he truly is different from all other males out there. He has all this power but he humble, I don't understand _I thought to myself. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my skull and before everything went black I managed to send a mind message to my brother QUEST! Then everything went black.

**Apollo's POV**

"_QUEST!" _that's all I got from my sister, when I went to look to see where she was, using the reflected sunlight off the moon, I couldn't find her. Usually I can find anyone with no problem what-so-ever, unless they are part of a search and rescue quest of course. That tampers with prophecy which is against Ancient Laws. Then I realized why Artemis said that, she is a part of a quest. So I used my prophecy domain and let it flow through my Oracle.

**Percy's POV**

Even though I had won the game for us for the first time EVER, Thalia was pissed, she bellowed toward me yelling "Perseus Jackson! What in the name of the gods were you THINKING? I gave you a specific post, one you decided to leave and almost lost the game for us!

I balled my fists. I'd had enough bad shit happen the last few days, I didn't need this. "I got the flag Thalia!" I drug it across her face. "I saw a chance, I took it, and it PAID OFF!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE! But the flag was gone. I could have gotten it and it wouldn't have been so damn close Percy!"

"You had too many people on you, you had a tiny chance of getting the flag and getting out of there to win it!" I pointed out.

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed me and a shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet into the water. Some campers laughed and the Hunters were DYING in laughter, some even had to sit down to breathe.

"SORRY! I didn't mean to-" she started.

Anger roared in my ears. A wave erupted from the creek and hit her head on, she was knocked back and soaked. "Yea, sorry, I didn't mean to either.

**Thalia POV**

I was sick of his shit. I heard Chiron say something but I was so pissed all I could hear was the crackle of electricity and the whoosh of water. I summoned my spear and said "You want some Seaweed Brain?"

Saying the nickname she came up with for him made me even angrier. Annabeth was gone because this one demigod made a stupid decision. I'm going to make him regret ever meeting me. He raised Riptide and said "Bring it on Pinecone Face!" I knew his skill with a sword surpassed my spear skill by far. I had to end this before he got to me. He raised Riptide to defend himself, but I had a better idea. I yelled as loud as I could and called on the sky, feeling the connection I had thanks to my father. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hit my spear, and blasted forward into Percy's chest. I smelt burning and when he got up I noticed his shirt was on fire, he didn't even register, probably those freaky fire powers of his. He got up like it was nothing, and I could tell he was PISSED.

As he rose, the water rose up, it formed a large icy funnel of death with a fireball in the middle and lightning on the outside. Also, if I didn't know better, I would say the ground started shaking too, if only slightly. Then all of a sudden, it fell apart. The water crashed down, the fireball disappeared, the ground stopped shaking and the lightning broke apart. Percy isn't one to back down so I wanted to know what made him stop. I turned and saw the Oracle shuffling through the forest.

"Impossible," said Chiron. "It… She has never left the attic. Never." everyone could tell he was nervous, hell even I was a bit spooked.

**Percy POV**

To see the Oracle outside of the attic meant some bad shit was going down. Then it spoke, and everyone must have heard it because some of us grabbed our ears from the snaky metallic voice in our heads. _Approach seeker, and ask._ She regarded me with what was obviously a glare then turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade.

Zoe swallowed and said "What must I do to help my goddess?"

Green mist started flowing around us all, I saw a vague image of a mountain and a girl standing at the barren peak. _Artemis!_ I don't know how I know, but I do. She was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised in surrender. She was in obvious pain, and it hurt to see this

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One may be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunter combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one can perish by a parent's hand._

I wasn't so sure about this prophecy, I mean, MAY be lost, Can perish. This has an uncertain ending. I approached Zoe before we went to the counselors meeting. I begged her to take me with her, gave her every reason I wanted to go, but she said no. She said she had her team, Her, Phoebe, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover. Simply for the sake of tracking. So here I am, sitting in my cabin pissed off. I had almost completely forgotten about the Stoll's gift for Phoebe until it was 5 o'clock and I was outside with Annabeth's invisibility ball cap on. I was outside the Big House just thinking, but since it was before wake up we technically couldn't be out and about yet so I had the hat on. Then I heard voices. It sounded like Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, and Grover. "What are we going to do Zoe! We need five but since Phoebe is out because of the centaur poison on the shirt we only have four!"

Zoe said "I had another dream of my lady, she NEEDS help. We cannot wait for thy council to make a decision. We leave now." With that they left. WAIT, that's only four, they NEED five, the prophecy says so! If they try to fight this prophecy then it's doomed. But maybe if they had five and they just didn't know it…? I ran to the stables and woke Blackjack. He is a pegasus I saved on Luke's boat last year in the sea of monsters quest. He found me at camp and insisted on being MY pegasus only. If anyone else tries to ride him he freaks out and hurts that camper.

"Hey boss! What are you doing waking a poor pegasus up at the ass crack of dawn?" He also likes calling me boss, it's annoying.

"Sorry man, but I need help, we are going to follow a quest, they need five but only have four. Now let's go." He nuzzled me and then trotted out of the stables. Then someone cleared their voice. "Mr. D! Wha- What are you doing out here this early!"

He smirked "I'm a GOD Perry, I don't need sleep. And since you are going on that quest I figured mortal money could do you good." He gave me a roll of 100's.

"What makes you think I'm going? IF I was going, why would you let me?" I was confused.

He simply said "I respect you peter, you are clearly different, your heart is in the right place. Now get going before I change my mind."

Needless to say I got out of there fast. I mounted my pegasus and we left. _Annabeth, we're coming. Artemis, hold on. _I thought I heard a groan so I looked down, I didn't see anyone though. Weird.

Zoe was driving like a maniac! She was swerving in and out of lanes, passing just about everyone. It's a miracle they didn't get pulled over. Blackjack is fast, REALLY fast, and he has great stamina, but I'm not sure if he can keep up with her for long. We passed the time by mainly talking about a weird thing that happened this morning. You see, whenever there is a sea creature that needs help a Hippocampi or whatever sea creature found this poor animal will contact Blackjack who gets me and I go down and save it. Well, this morning I saved this weird looking cow serpent mix. It didn't contact me through the way any sea monster or animal can. It actually _mooed_ at me. I asked Blackjack if he knew what it was, he didn't. Maybe he was too tired to actually think though. We were in Maryland and they pulled off at a rest stop. Blackjack needed a break from my weight and I needed a break from sitting on his back this long. I put on my- Annabeth's hat and sat by the car. Blackjack was just around the other side of the rest stop. I thought we would have a while, but no. We had maybe 15 minutes of rest when they came out, I quietly moved away but managed to hear "D.C? Art thou sure Grover?" I assume that was Zoe, a safe assumption in my opinion.

"Yes I'm sure, it's one of the most reliable tracking spells that we are taught." Grover said.

I mounted Blackjack and we headed for Washington. By the time we got there he was slowing down and dropping altitude. I felt really bad for having run him so hard. Then I saw the van, it was in the parking lot for the Smithsonian. Then I told Blackjack to go back to camp. He had done well and I owed him a lot of sugar cubes. After he left I started to head to the Smithsonian, I needed to convince them to let me join them now. Then I noticed someone leave, when he looked around I recognized his face, and I said "Oh you son of a bitch."

It was Dr. Thorn, why was he here? Then I figured he must have been spying on the quest members. That raises a sticky question. Why would he not attack, last time it was two demigod children of the big three, an army of Hunters, and a goddess, and we still lost someone. So I figured I would follow him. He crossed the street to the Museum of Natural History and entered. At first I thought the sign said _CLOSED FOR PIRATE EVENT. _Then I realized that _pirate_ must be _private. _When I got inside what I saw nearly made me gasp, which would have gotten me killed. There were two guards with guns and quite a few monsters as well. Then a HUGE guy. He must be 700% muscle mass.

He was in the middle of something, pushing teeth into the ground, when Thorn said "Reporting in General!"

The one he called the General turned. He said "Full report. Now."

Thorn gave him the rundown and asked to finish them off. I almost launched myself at him, then remembered I would he shot or sliced to ribbons before I even got near him. I was so in thought about tearing him apart I almost missed the part about how he already sent company. I didn't like it, and I wanted to warn them but I had to know what was about to happen. "This is how we will take them down. Give me the canister." Someone handed him a watering can, but when he poured it didn't look like water. I almost choked when I realized it was BLOOD. Then the ground bubbled, and a bony hand shot out of the ground. "Now the scent, QUICKLY. Once these warriors get a scent they will hunt their target until the end of time, or until they kill the target." The guard above him dropped a piece of cloth that looked familiar.

I realized it was a piece of clothing from the Hunters! I didn't have time to think, I ran, dove and snatched the scarf out of the air. The General was seriously confused and said "What is this!"

Luke connected the dots, "its Percy Jackson it has to be!" I sprinted for the nearest exit and right as it closed I made it through. I heard a ripping sound and turned just in time to see a skeleton with a chunk of my sleeve, they had a scent.

**Time skip fighting the Nemean Lion**

Needless to say, Thalia wasn't thrilled to see me, neither was Zoe. We were talking and Zoe accused me of lying about the General. I tried to tell them we needed to leave. Zoe said "There is no WE. Thy aren't a part of this quest." That is, until, a large golden lion dove through a window and roared. Zoe yelled "NEMEAN LION! No one get close, and try to stay alive until we can figure something out!" It roared again, then I got an idea. I remember the space food from here was awful, made me want to vomit. I ran for the gift shop and heard "COWARD!" It sounded like Zoe.

I almost couldn't find the vile stuff, but when I did I ran out and said "Hey ugly!" It turned but it wouldn't open its mouth. I held my hand out and thought of heat in my hand. A fireball formed and I launched it at the monster. The heat must have hurt it because it roared in a painful way. I launched the first packet of shit into its mouth and then another, one after the other after the other. It retched and gagged and I felt so bad, but in my defense it was trying to kill us. I yelled "NOW!" I was so worried they wouldn't get it, until the arrows sprouted from its mouth. It slowly dissolved until just a pelt was left behind. I bent down and picked it up, Zoe was watching me with wary. I walked over to her and held it out. "I believe this is your spoil."

She shook her head, "It was thy plan, so it is thy kill, which makes it thine spoil. Use it well, it is now a layer of armor. Even though it isn't on the lion anymore it is still impenetrable."

I was shocked but figured it would come in handy, just had to figure out how to wear it. I had just finished this thought when it morphed into a _Nixon _black leather jacket. Not really my style but whatever. Then I remembered the skeleton warriors. "You need to leave. The skeleton warriors are hunting me, not you. I can hold them back for a little bit, it might be long enough."

The most shocking thing happened. Zoe said "No. We go together. You are a part of this quest now, I don't like it, but you can't fight fate."

Of course, escaping skeleton warriors after killing the Nemean lion is too easy right? So the fates OBVIOUSLY have to make things harder, for whatever reason I guess I deserve it. Let me clarify, there's a gods damn helicopter after us. Bianca saved our lives. She pointed out a subway entrance that we decided to just take to Alexandria.

"Nice job Bianca, thinking of the subway." Grover said.

"Yea well, when we passed that station I remembered it was here. Last summer when we passed through here I was just so surprised to see it because when me and Nico lived here as kids it wasn't there."

I was confused, something didn't add up. "You mean it was new? That station looked pretty old?"

She shrugged "All I know is there was no subway when me and Nico lived here."

Thalia seemed really interested now. "You mean no subway at all?"

Bianca nodded. I was going to say something when I heard the sound of a helicopter get steadily louder. They found us.

**Time skip Cloudcroft new Mexico**

We had to switch trains twice to lose the helicopter, then we needed to find transportation west. We were freezing when we met an old homeless guy who shared his garbage fire with us, and then pointed out a train that was called "SUNNY WEST RAILROAD". Turns out the old guy was Apollo incognito as a homeless guy he likes to name himself Fred when he's like that. But he helped us get to here from Washington. I had a weird dream that showed me Zoe Nightshade had helped Hercules in his quest for the golden apples by giving him _Anaklusmos. _At first I didn't understand why she hated me so much, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact I wield a sword she gave to Hercules. However, now we at least had a goal, thanks to Apollo. San Francisco. He told me to seek out Nereus, the old man of the sea. Apparently he has near infinite knowledge, sometimes better than the Oracle of Apollo. Now the challenge is getting there.

I barely had time to start thinking of a plan when I saw two skeleton warriors appear from brush. I got the others attention and they said we should hurry out of here. We started to turn when we hear a rustle to our left. Two more appeared.

**End note. So this chapter will be split in two. ITS SO LONG! But sorry it took so long to get this half of the chapter done. Also, if you are looking for an amazing finished story to read then check out Percy Jackson: the Rising! By Barclayeto**

Monsters, Light, Darkness, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, and Battle, Time, Flames, Storms, and Tides.


End file.
